Inkfate
by Kallypso
Summary: Four years have passed since Callypso's escape. Little did she know that it wasn't over yet. And when an unexcpected visitor shows up a new chapter of the story begins. Fate doesn't play fair. This is a sequal to Inkpen. Rating may go up
1. Prolouge

**_Ok my Inkpen fans! THis is the Prolouge of book 2!!! I thought I'd give you guys a little preview since... I'm going to camp for a week and won't be able to do anything. Anyway please read and review!_**

You know the phrase "Life goes on"? Of course you do they use it in a billion books.

See, my life did move on. But I still remember. I always will.

But the time of my life that I left didn't move on at all.

Maybe I should've known that it would be lurking still... waiting.

Or maybe I thought that we'd be fine and that they'd forget about me.

It feels stupid that I thought that after four years I might have a semi normal life.

But of course that isn't the case. Because this is _my _life.

God forbid it be normal, or even worse, safe.

Maybe it's bad luck, maybe it's coincidence.

Or maybe it's fate.

I guess in the end everything is fate.

Fate must be trying to kill me I guess.

But a book that seemed finished to me suddenly opened up again and continued.

So the pen comes out again and begins to write.

Because what I thought was the end turned out to just be the beginning.

Fate.

* * *

**_I know it's short but you'll have to live another week! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_But please REVIEW!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**_Next chapter! Please Review!_**

There are many things that are maddening about being a Senior in highschool. College stuff and everything, homework, finals, the works. It's far from easy really but with it being spring and all it's not like I have a choice.

Maybe I should catch you guys up to speed on my life in the past four years. After the hugs and warm welcomes were aside both Kat's mom and my Mom agreed that with Basta still out there, we needed to move. We didn't just move a few cities over though. We moved over the ocean. To America.

It's ten times as crazy as Europe let me tell you but things are a little more spaced out with all the space! This country is bigger than our old continent for crying out loud! We settled down in Florida which is a whole lot different than England. It's always sunny! Like... Always!

Kat and I had to bust our butts over the summer to be able to attend highschool there since we knid of missed half of 8th grade. That was not my fault I tell you!

Four years have passed and it feels like just yesterday that we were driving away from Capricorn's village.

If you're wondering, yes I can still write things to life but now I want to put my writing ability to work and write stories. I have discovered that I can type things with out bringing them to life which is nice. I wouldn't want my villans jumping off the page.

I don't think I need to explain why.

Yes, life had moved on and I was glad for the safety of a normal life. But after everything that had happened... life just didn't seem right like this.

I looked in the mirror of the girls bathroom trying to picture myself then. I've changed now my once almost black hair turned to rich brown from all of the sun exposure. My ice colored eyes have stayed the same and so has my pale skin since I can't tan to save my life. And another thing has remained. The scar that ran from my cheek to my jaw bone, just a thin white line now. But I'll always remember the one who gave it to me.

It ticked me off to no end that Basta had survived. Sometimes I just hated it more than anything.

Yes life was normal now, but I keep remembering and... normal life seems almost dull to me.

"Not growing vain are we?" I heard Kat ask from behind me.

I saw her reflection in the mirror as she walked up beside me. Kat, who hadn't grown so much as a centimeter since 5th grade. Kat, who had died her hair black to match her dark eyes. Kat, who was able to maintain the role of "short person you don't want to mess with" even after we moved. Kat was still my best friend till the end.

She noticed my finger tracing my scar. It's my tick I guess. While some people bite their nails I stroke my scar.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" Kat sighed.

"Yeah" I nodded "How can I forget it?" I turned to my friend "Kat? Does this life we live, this normal life ever seem just-"

"Boring?" she raised an eyebrow.

I hesitated then nodded.

She sighed "Yeah. Everything seems boring after the thrill ride you gave me. I mean, I got to burn down a village for crying out loud!"

I smiled. Kat had barely changed at all.

"You two abandon me at the lunch table" another voice accused.

We turned around to see Joanna. That's her full name but we call her Jo.

Jo is a peculier girl. She has olive colored skin and dark hair that runs in a single braid down her back. She almost always wears a camo cap over her hair. She looks like the sporty type though her only sport is fencing and she's the neutral person in any debate. She can solve any argument and is good at making arguments of her own too. Maybe because she is a walking encyclopedia, a genius. And our good friend.

We met Jo when we first moved here. She was the welcoming one who took us under her wing and showed us how to be an American. We became a trio of friends, the ones who didn't fit into any catagory.

Not in the band nerds because none of us are musical

Not in the choir people because once again: Not musical.

Not with the jocks because though Kat is wicked good in combat her size is her downfall and Jo likes to stick to fencing.

Not with the rich girls because we aren't filthy rich

And though we look fine we aren't drop dead gorgeous enough to be with the Chicks.

And we're not artsy enough to be in art.

Really I chose theater for me elective. I'm good at comedy and drama and I guess lying and acting are pretty simaler if you think about it.

Jo, Kat and I sit at our very own lunch table every day. We aren't made fun of ever. If we were Kat would put a stop to that. But people stuck pretty tight to their little groups so not many people made an effort to make friends with us.

That was fine with me. I never was one for crowds.

"What's up with you Callypso?" Jo asked me. She could see through every lie and every emotion.

"I... it's nothing."

We hadn't told Jo about the incident. We didn't want to have to explain and then she would just freak out.

Jo studied me looking unconviced but she saw I didn't feel like talking and let it go.

My finger traced my scar again. A burning memory that would never leave me.

* * *

**_Yes I added another friend. Anyway REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yet another chapter. I uploaded the wrong one! Sorry! You know the drill peeps! Read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!_**

After all of my experiances I get a little suspicious when I hear a knock on the door at _midnight. _

Call me crazy.

I was writing some new clothes (My mom had hinted another shopping trip) when the knock came.

_Strange _I thought. _It's a little late for a visitor isn't it?_

I crept down stares and peered out to the front hall. My mom was hesitating to open it "Callypso, stay up stairs." she said.

I retreated a little ways back but remained far down enough so I could here everything.

"Who are you?" my mom asked sharply.

"I do apoligize for the hour" a familier voice said tiredly "But is Callypso there?"

I hurled myself down the stairs and at the figure standing in the door way. "Dustfinger!?" I crushed him in a hug.

Dustfinger looked startled. "Good to see you too Callypso."

I pulled away. Dustfinger looked worn and tired like he had been traveling for a while "I never thought you'd turn up again."

"Who is this?" my mom asked her face still suspicious.

"This is Dustfinger. He's an old friend from... back then."

Dustfinger smiled "You can be suspicious of me. I don't mind. Any rational person would be."

"Come in" I pulled him through the door "We can get you some tea or something."

* * *

I sat across the table from Dustfinger as he casually sipped his drink "You've grown alot Callypso" he murmered "I can still see that bold fourteen year old writer."

"So, judging by the fact that you're here I'm guessing no luck with the search" I sighed.

Dustfinger shook his head wearily "It's like there isn't a copy left in the world. Except for the one _he _took."

He didn't have to specify the he. I knew.

"Where's Farid?" I asked "I would think he'd be here."

"The boy grew home sick for Silvertounges daughter." Dustfinger shook his head smiling bitterly. "He went to them a year ago."

I smiled at the memory of Meggie. We had lost touch but I'd always remember that girl. The little reader.

"So... why did you come here?" I asked cautiously "Hoping to find a copy in America?"

Dustfinger's face darkened "I'm afraid not. Callypso, I've got some bad news."

See for normal people bad news would be "You failed a math test" or "You're dog broke it's leg" or something along those lines.

But my life isn't normal and I stiffened ready for the worst.

"I'll have to give you the full story" Dustfinger sighed. My mom was listening hard now hardly daring to breath. "A few days after you escaped the village Basta was arrested by the police."

Well, that's good news at least.

"But the man he was imprisoned with. Orpheus turned out to be a reader. When Mortola bailed them both out he read the others back out of Inkheart.

Not so good news.

"What!" I jumped to my feet "But I killed them! There is no way they could still be-"

"Yes" Dustfinger said quietly "As long as the words exist so do they."

"Ok," I panted sitting back down and trying to calm myself "So they're back. No big deal. They're on the other side of the ocean."

"I'm not finished Callypso" Dustfinger sighed.

Of course he wasn't.

"Capricorn has discovered something" Dustfinger continued "That bringing things to life isn't the only supernatural power in the world. There are people with special abilities all around and they are most plentiful here in America." Dustfinger met my eyes "They've moved their base here, to America."

"And they're after me" I whispered.

"No not you in paticular." Dustfinger mused "They just try to find reports of strange activity. I'm just here to warn you to keep your gaurd up."

"Why did they have to come back" I hissed "Why of all people did Basta have to meet another reader. Why did I not notice him steal that damn book!"

"Callypso" my mom said softly "The chance that they'll find you is-"

"Small I know!" I snapped "But after all the other coincidences that have happened I'm not relying on chance."

* * *

**_They're BAAAAAACCCCKKKK!_**

**_Callypso: Yippy._**

**_I know it seems bad but that's what readers like. _**

**_Callypso: Strange coincidences?_**

**_No, watching your life be ruined._**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**_So I'm going to switch POV's a few times in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Jo's POV:_**

Callypso had been unusually quiet this past week. She seemed almost nervous or something. I didn't want to intrude though any more than I had to. When I had first met Callypso and Kat I wanted to help them. They came from dark pasts.

I knew it was rude of me to intrude on that but I was curious. And so I found out all about Callypso's ability and the ordeal that her and her friend had went through.

I try not to read minds as often as possible but sometimes curiosity is to much. I never told Kat and Callypso about my power. Not even my mom knows about it.

Sometimes I wish I were normal. But Callypso knows what that feels like I'm sure. She after all could write things to life.

I sighed and sat slumped in my chair. I already knew about Biology just get on with it. All of the sudden I couldn't see anymore. Oh not a vision in the middle of class!

I saw several faces in succession. The first was a thin face man with black hair and a smirk. There was a switchblade in his hand. The next was a man with spiky red hair and the next a huge Flatnosed man. All of them wore black jackets. I then saw the school and then everything dissapeared.

I knew those faces. I had seen them in Callypso's memories! Basta, Cockerell and Flatnose those were their names. But why were they in my vision?

* * *

**_Kat's POV:_**

"Yo. Jo? You ok?" I waved a hand in front of my friends face. She was totally spaced out, her green eyes glazed over.

"What's wrong?" Callypso whispered so that our Biology teacher wouldn't over hear. Mr. Norman had a drawling voice that could put an ADHD kid who drank 10 Monster energy drinks to sleep in seconds. Quite an accomplishment really. That's how he earned the nickname Mr. Shnorman.

"Not sure" I shrugged "Jo's totally spaced out. She never get's spaced out. Yoo hoo!" I waved a hand in front of Jo's face again.

This time it worked. her head snapped up "Wha?"

"You were totally out of it." I told her "You tired or something?"

"Uh... yeah..." she said avoiding my eye "That must be it. Sorry." she went back to staring at our teacher.

Jo is a strange girl and normally I would excuse this. It's happened on occasion. But when I glanced at her hand I saw that it was shaking.

"Um... Jo?" I asked a little worried "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." she gave me a reassuring smile that I didn't find very reassuring.

I studied her face for a few more moments before dropping it. She might just be tired. But something was telling me that wasn't it.

The speaker suddenly blared snapping about half of the class back awake who then promptly went back to sleep upon relizing it was only the office. Another one of those things we just don't care about.

"Mr. Norman you forgot to send your attendence list up. Please do so immediately to the North office." Yeah some schools have one office. We have two! Beat that!

"Oh how silly of me" Mr. Norman gave a stupid laugh. "Um, Jo? Can you please deliver this list to the office? Take someone else with you." Mr. Norman always gives Jo the jobs cause she already knows everything. She aces all the tests and she doesn't even listen to a word he says.

"Yeah sure." Jo stood "Kat? You come with me."

"Thank god" I muttered under my breath. Jo gets jobs in every class since she knows everything and so she rotates between me and Callypso on who comes with her. Just to make it fair.

Callypso groaned quietly "Don't leave me here."

"We'll be back" I rolled my eyes and followed Jo from the room.

* * *

"Why do they make these halls so wide?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Do you like candy?"

"What?"

"Do... you... dang it."

Jo and I were playing the question game on the way to the office. She always wins though. I don't even know why I try.

"I win again." she grinned. "You owe me a cookie at lunch."

"Ugh... fine." I muttered.

We rounded the corner where the North office was... and Jo's smile faltered suddenly and she pulled me down to the ground.

"Hey!" I hissed "What the heck?"

She placed a finger to her lips and motioned to the window to the office just above our heads.

"Don't even think about reaching for that phone." a cat like voice hissed making my blood go cold. The last time I heard that voice I was being choked to death. That familier voice that I knew I had heard else where.

Basta. That familier name that I never could place.

I peered cautiously through the window and I nearly forgot to breath. There were three men standing there with black jackets. Two of them, a man with a flatnose and a man with spiky red hair, were holding half concealed guns. But I had eyes only for the man at the lead.

That face. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at Basta's face. But as soon as I did I knew this wasn't the first time I had seen it.

And I remembered where I had seen it.

* * *

**_Am I an evil person? Yes I am cause I just cut off the chapter and you have to wait for the next one! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Now at long last the next chapter. Now I know that all of you have been wanting to here Kat's back story since chapter 5 of the first book. But you know... I think I'm just going to do a raqndom filler chapter instead!_**

**_Just kidding. You people would find away to kill me through the computer if I did that. _**

**_Anyway... with out further ado ENJOY!!!_**

**_Kat's POV:_**

My breath caught in my throat... I could barely breath. It had been years since that day. I had been five then but I could remember perfectly. Just not the names.

But now I could put name and face together and the memory came back like a hard, strong punch in the gut. That day all those years ago...

_Flashback:_

_I ran in circles around my dad and brother laughing. I loved being in the park with the warm sun on my face and the wind in my hair._

_"Settle down Kat" my dad sighed._

_"Yeah, settle down Kitty." my brother, Tyler, teased._

_I stopped and turned to glare at him "My name is not Kitty!" I charged my brother but he glanced at a large stick just off the path and in a flash it slid in front of my path causing me to trip and to fall clumsily to the ground._

_"Tyler!" my dad hissed looking around worried "Not in public!"_

_"Ah, loosen up dad" Tyler laughed. "No one is even here."_

_I stared hard at a rock willing it to move but it just stayed still like a lump. Not even a twitch "Dang it! Why can't I do it to?"_

_"Hey, I didn't start doing it until I was 15." Tyler encouraged me._

_"Ten years" I sighed mournfully._

_It was true. Tyler had been completely normal until one day he woke up and could objects with his mind. I had always been jealous of him for that._

_I jumped to my feet "Catch me if you can!" I darted down the path like a shot._

_"Kat not so far ahead!" my dad called after me but I didn't listen. I just ran ahead laughing at how much faster I was._

_Then I turned a corner and knocked into something causing me to fall to the ground._

_"Ow!" I exclaimed rubbing my head. I looked up and saw that it wasn't something I had run into but someone._

_A man loomed over me. He had on a black jacket over his white shirt and wore a terrifying smirk. In his hand was a long silver knife._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I hissed menacingly._

_I jumped to my feet and tried to run in the opposite direction but another man with spiky red hair blocked my path. I stepped back straight into the first man who rested his hands on my shoulders._

_"Let me go!" I hissed in panic trying to pull away but the man's grip only tightened._

_"What've you got their?" the red haired man asked in a coarse accent "A little stray bird." he looked down at me._

_I was shaking from head to toe. Who were these men?_

_"KAT!" I turned to see my brother running twoards me my father right behind him._

_"LET HER GO!" My father yelled._

_I suddenly felt sharp metal on my throat and I could only guess that it was the man's knife "I'd back away if I were you" the man hissed threateningly._

_My dad and brother skidded to a stop "You!" my dad hissed "You're from the village aren't you!?"_

_"I might be." The knife man mused. I saw that he and the red haired man weren't alone. There was also a giant man with a flat nose and a shorter man with an eye patch with them._

_From the village? I had heard rumors about the "devils" village. Is that really where they were from?_

_"Let my daughter go" my dad whispered in a tight voice._

_"Oh is this one yours?" the knife man purred his fingers knotting in my hair and forcing my head further back._

_"Let her go right now" my brother was shaking in anger his hands clenched into tight fists. His eyes connected with mine conveying one message "Get away from him!"_

_Who was I to dissobey that order? I twisted my head to the side and sank my teeth into the knife man's wrist. He howled and let me go and I darted behind my brother and peered out at the men from behind him._

_The knife man glared at us rubbing his wrist then he sneered "It seems that they like to play rough."_

_"You have no idea" Tyler snarled. _

_My father relized what was about to happen a second to late "Tyler NO!"_

_Tyler had suspeneded a branch in the air behind the men and had just knocked out the man with the eye patch._

_The knife man only smirked "Bad move" he flicked open his knife. A signal. _

_The flatnosed man lept forward suddenly and knocked Tyler out with a single swipe of his hand. Then he slung my unconcious brother over his shoulder and headed twoards a black car hidden amongst the trees._

_"No! LET HIM GO!" my dad lept forward in attempt to rescue Tyler but there was a sudden bang that filled my ears. A second later my father dropped... dead._

_THe red haired man had taken out a gun and used it._

_"DAD!" I snapped out of my frozen state and tried to run to his fallen body but two arms wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides._

_"LET ME GO YOU-" I kicked and struggled but I felt cold metal on my throat again._

_"Quiet princess" the knife man hissed in my ear._

_I could only watch helplessly as my brother was thrown into the back of the black car._

_"Let's get out of here" the knife man said "Before someone else comes along."_

_"Eh! What about the kid!" the red hair man exclaimed "Should we kill 'er?"_

_Cold fear shot through me. The knife man knelt down in front of me "Yes, sweet heart, Kat isn't it? What do you think I'm going to do?" The blade of the knife was still cool on my neck._

_I had never been so afraid in my life. But the words of Tyler came back to me. His favorite saying "Fear is nothing more than an obstacle. It makes you week. You can't show fear."_

_I tried to harden my face though I didn't know how convincing it looked "Go ahead! Kill me! I don't care!" I spat._

_The knife man raised an eyebrow "Bold words" he looked at his companions "We'll let her live. After all we need to keep the villagers on their toes. Of course I don't think they'll believe the word of a little girl so we might want to give them proof..."_

_Before I knew what was happening I was forced to the ground by to sets of arms. I struggled but I couldn't move. They were too strong._

_I felt a hand brush the hair off the back of my neck and then the cool touch of steel on my skin. In an instant it was replaced_ _by a burning pain as the knife was dragged from the base of my skull all the way down to right between my shoulder blades in a straight line. It was agonizing but my screams were muffled by the concret. _

_Then the knife was removed from my skin. I felt my own blood dripping onto the ground. I mustered enough strength to raise my head and look at the knife man who smirked down at me pitylessily._

_"Oy! Basta! Hurry up!" the red haired man called._

_The man hurried away. The last thing I remembered was the squeal of tires driving away and then footsteps running twoards me before all went black._

_

* * *

_

Basta was the man from that day. Why couldn't I remember where I heard that name before. That man who tore my family apart. Anger washed through my veins and my fists clenched. But along with anger was fear. I hadn't feared mush in my life. I taught myself not to. But now that the man who had taught me how to fear in the first place was here what could I do to stop it from coming?

"Kat?" Jo whispered "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I said tightly.

"Look" Jo whispered "I'm going to turn in the attendance list. It's innocent enough. I'm just going to see if I can find out why they're here."

"Are you crazy!" I hissed.

"Maybe" Jo nodded "You should probably wait out here."

"Jo! Don't!" but she was already walking through the office door. I peered cautiously through the window and watched Jo walk bravely past the black jackets un nerved and composed. Basta watched her every move. He leaned over and whispered something to Cockerell as Jo handed the lady the attendance list and turned back around. Cockerell began to draw his gun from his jacket.

Then I snapped. I threw open the door and kicked the gun out of Cockerell's hand. It spun up in the air and I caught it and pointed it forward "JO RUN!"

Basta's eyes snapped to meas Jo ran from the office. He studied me as if trying to remember where he had seen me.

"KAT HURRY!" Jo yelled.

Basta no doubt reconized the name. He knew that I was Callypso's friend. Hadn't he choked me? His eyes narrowed when he smiled.

I hesitated a split second than chucked the gun his direction and sped off after Jo.

We had to warn Callypso.

* * *

**_And now you know her dramatic past! Duh duh DUN!!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Ok so here's the next chappie! Please REVIEW! Back to Callypso's point of view!_**

Uh... so bored. Just listening to Mr. Shnorman ramble on about things that weren't even relevent. A News broadcast could do better.

Only difference is the news talks about endlessly depressing things and Mr. Norman just talks about boring things.

Why he's talking about the stock market in the middle of Science I will never know.

That was when the door flew open and in charged Kat and Jo. Both of them were panting hard and Kat had a look on her pale face that I was pretty sure I'd never seen before.

Mr. Norman seemed a bit put off at being interupted but Jo and Kat completely ignored him and ran to my desk.

This wasn't gonna be good.

"We have to get... out of... here" Kat panted.

"Why? What happened?' I asked. A cold feeling coiled in my gut.

I didn't want to know what had happened.

"They're here" Kat whispered "Flatnose, Cockerell... Basta."

Her voice almost quavered when she said the last name. With anger and loathing... but also a tinge of something I had never heard in her voice before. Fear.

Kat was never afraid though! She had dodged bullets and kicked around black jackets without even batting an eye lash. And she certinly hadn't been afraid of Basta before. The only explanation was...

"You remember his face." I breathed "You know where you've seen him"

Kat nodded wordlessly.

Of course. Though Kat had even been strangled by him she had never gotten a good look at his face but had sworne she had heard his name before. And now...

"Where?" I hissed.

"Later" Kat shook her head.

"Ladies?" Mr. Norman was looking at us sternly but I didn't really care. I felt my heart pounding. Fear was flooding through my veins. How had they found us? "Ladies what is more important than what I'm saying right now that you have to discuss it?"

"Alot of things!" Kat snapped glaring at our teacher causing heads to swivle in her direction. The adrenalin was obviously pushing Kat to her high. "Like the fact that there are men in the office with _guns _looking for Callypso!"

"Now young lady you can't just make accusations like that when there is no proof-"

The overhead speacker clicked on cutting him off in mid sentence "Callypso Moon. Please report to the North office immediatly." the office lady had a quavering tone in her voice. Like she was scared out her wits.

"There's your proof" Jo muttered gestruing to the speaker. "Mr. Norman this is kind of... important."

"Like life or death important" Kat stressed. "Now if you'll excuse us."

I got to my feet. I couldn't speak. My tounge had turned to lead.

"Callypso? Is what they say true?" Mr. Norman looked at me.

"Yes" I managed to choke out "You should probably call the police."

My friends and I ran from the room without another word.

"How are we going to get away?" I asked Kat as we ran.

"I've got a car" Jo said "It's fast enough. Kat why are we heading twoards the South office?"

"If I'm right" Kat muttered not slowing her stride "The South office personal are on their lunch break. I'm leaving those bastards a message."

"Kat are you nuts!?" I cried.

"You've already got yourself on Cockerell's case for breaking his nose... which was awesome by the way and if Basta remembers where he's seen you then-"

"HE CAN FOR ALL I CARE DAMNIT!" Kat snarled vicously causing me to take a step back.

"Kat?" Jo rested a hand gently on Kat's shoulder. I saw that Kat was shaking.

"I. Don't. Care. Anymore." Kat breathed. She turned around to face us and I saw a tear on her cheek "I _hate_ him!"

"Kat. What happened?" I said slowly.

Kat didn't answer. She just spun around and continued running. We followed her of course. What else were we supposed to do?

When we reached the South office Kat's prediction turned out to be right. Not a soul was there. In fact, the door was locked. But putting to use her excellent and somewhat creepy lock picking skills Kat had it open in no time.

She picked up the speaker and pressed the button "Hello there bastards with the guns in the North office" she said in a cool voice "Now I don't know why you have the unfailing ability to make my friends life Hell but now if you mess with her you mess with me. And trust me I will make _your _lives Hell if you don't back off. Go die a horrible painful death! Have a nice day!" she set down the speaker.

I stared at her "You are a scary, scary girl you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do." Kat muttered looking incredibly pleased with herself. "Now let's blow town and get out of here before they figure out there's another office."

We took off down the hall and out the doors to the school.

"Over here" Jo steered us twoards a silver volvo and we jumped in.

"Go" I said panicing and looking back at the school.

Like I was afraid Basta could see me through the walls.

Funny how fear messes with your mind like that.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for all the reviews people! Keep it up!_**

"Damnit!" I growled slamming my fists agains the dash board "Of all cites in America thay find mine! Out of fifty states and who knows how many cities! How and the Hell did they do that! I hate my stupid power! I _hate _it! Is this just my horrible luck? Or is it fate? Damn! Fate is trying to KILL me!" my breathing was rapid. Adrenalin was really getting me worked up.

I had a normal life before Basta first came to my house when I was fourteen... but even before that my life wasn't normal. Ever since I had recieved the scar on my cheek my life hadn't been normal. Heck ever since I was born with this stupid power my life wasn't normal! But now this scar... this power... marred my life like a curse. An unforgiving curse that kept my life from ever being peaceful! Damn Inkheart! Damn Basta! Damn my life!

"Callypso" Jo said softly "It's not your fault you have your power and I'm sure you have it for a reason. You just have to look at the bigger picture."

"Oh what do you know about it!" I snapped.

"Yeah what do you know about it?" Kat was staring at Jo wide eyed "I don't remember us telling you about Callypso's power or anything that happened before we came here."

Oh... right that. "Yeah I don't remember that either..."

"How do you know about that!" Kat and I accused at the same time.

"There's no need to shout in unison" Jo muttered. Her voice was composed but her eyes clearly showed that she had slipped up on something.

"You knew that Basta and those men were dangerous when we went to the office even though you've never seen them! And you knew that they were after Callypso" Kat said "And just now you mentioned Callypso's power. How do you _know _about that!"

"Look I don't think this is the best time" Jo started.

"To Hell it isn't!" Kat growled "I want an answer!"

I was still to shocked to speak. How did she know about my power? Of our entire circumstance? How was that possible? Had Jo been hiding something from us the whole time we knew her just as we had from her?"

"Yes" Jo whispered bending her head.

I stared at her "I didn't say anything."

"No but you were thinking something."

... ok... I'm lost.

Jo tapped her head "I can read minds Callypso."

... see in a normal person's life this is the part where I would call the insane asylum. But in my actual freakish life this actually wasn't completely un believable.

"Woah..." Kat breathed "You've known all this time?"

"Yeah" Jo kept her eyes on the road but as she did I caught a tear leaking down her cheak. "I'm sorry! I should've told you!" she finally burst out.

"No... no we kept secrets from you too. It's ok that-" Kat tried to consul her but Jo interupted.

"Not about that! Along with reading minds I will also occasionaly have visions of the future. This morning in science I had a vision. That's why I was spaced out. I saw the faces of Basta and the others and then our school! I should've told you before they came!"

...Oh

"It doesn't matter now" I sighed "We're all safe and fine... wait... my mom!"

"What?" Jo asked, looking confused.

"Basta and them could go there next! We need to get her out to" I exclaimed.

"And my Mom!" Kat added.

"Ok" Jo made a U turn. "But they should go seperately from us. Or they might get into trouble."

I nodded "Right."

Gosh, how would my mom take this one?

We sped twoards my house and I hurried to the door with Kat and Jo in tow.

I flung open the door "Mom!? Where are you?"

No answer. Was she back in the kitchen? I hurried to the livingroom... that's when I saw.

I body lay limp on the floor, hair splayed out over a pale face. With a red seeping hole in the forehead.

"Mom!" I collapsed next her "Mom!"

No... she couldn't be dead! How did they know... Dustfinger said they weren't targeting me but... how?

"Damn you Basta." I hissed my hands shaking "DAMN YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIVE!"

"Oh god" Kat whispered.

Jo pressed her knuckles to her lips to stop from sobbing "This is my fault! If I had told you sooner... or something. I shoudl've-"

"No Jo" I got to my feet. "Don't blame your self. It's _there _fault. They killed her not you." I felt like I should be crying but no tears came. Now I just felt cold rage and a penatrating fear. I was afraid of Basta I realized. More afraid then I had been when I was fourteen. Then I hadn't been as afraid. But now I was deathly afraid.

"No..." Kat whispered and before we knew what was happening she took off out of my house and jumped into the car. Before we could follow her she drove off in a rush.

How could I have forgotten about Kat's mom? Oh my God.

"I guess all we can do is wait" Jo sighed. She too seemed to have no tears left to cry.

Maybe we were in shock. But at least we knew that Jo's parent s would be safe. After all Basta and the others didn't know about her. That might be our best wepon. Cause they also didn't know about her power. Yes Jo could help us.

It was nearly twenty five minutes before Jo came back. She was quiet and pale and that was all the answer we needed really. Her mother was dead.

"I. hate. them." she said in a deadly sounding whisper. Only Kat could make a whisper seem so fierce.

"Kat" I murmered "Tell me now. Where did you see Basta before all this?"

"Ha" Kat laughed bitterly "Oh didn't just see him."

And then I got the full story. Of why Kat remembered the name 'Basta'. Cockerell had shot her father and they had taken her brother. And then Basta had given her a sovenier on the back of her neck. Like he did on my cheek.

"He does have a knack for ruining people's lives" I said bitterly "What about you Jo? Anything life threatening involving Basta happen to you?"

"Search me" Jo held up her hands. "Unless I was to young to remember it I have no clue."

"I guess we leave now." I sighed "We shouldn't stay in any civilized places while we're here. I say we camp out in the woods. I doubt they'll think to look there. Whatever the case we're in this together now. Right?"

"Yes" Jo nodded.

"Until we beat these bastards for good" Kat agreed.

"Then let's get out of here" I stood.

Yeah fate was trying to kill me. But I wasn't going to let it with out a fight.

* * *

**_Callypso:... That was probably the most utterly depressing chapter you have ever written in your entire career on this series._**

**_Yes I do believe you are correct._**

**_Kat: I think this fate that is trying to kill you is actually the authoress Callypso._**

**_Callypso: Yeah thanks alot._**

**_Not a problem. REVIEW!_**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**_Hmmmm... well I guess you know the drill! R&R!_**

"I can't believe she's gone." I murmered resting my head on my knees.

We had hidden the car and the woods and were camped in the trees. For once I was glad for Florida's constant warmth... even at night.

"I know" Jo sighed patting my shoulder. I knew that she was trying to comfort me. I appreciated it.

Kat hadn't said to much. She just sat staring at the small fire we had made watching the flames dance back and forth. The stars were out to night. Billions of them. In the woods we could see them clearly. They were beautiful in truth... but they seemed almost mocking tonight. After all this death and such... it seemed the world should be black and cold. Not warm and beautiful.

At least the moon held back. It was a New moon tonight darkening the forest no matter how many stars there were. That at least seemed to fit.

"No Kat" Jo murmered "I don't think that will help."

Kat jerked her head up "What do you care! Get out of my head will you? It's my thoughts!"

"I can't help it when you're practicaly screaming them." Jo sighed leaning against a tree. "I'm telling you that your idea is foolish."

"I'm lost." I muttered.

Jo was about to explain when a twig snapped loudly to our right. We were on our feet almost instantly. Kat's eyes were wild. I was pretty sure that if Basta came now she would most likely kill him with her bare hands. No stopping her if that happened and quite frankly I didn't want to.

But Basta was not the one who stepped into the firelight... but a familier rugged fire eater. "Didn't I warn you Callypso?"

I breathed a sigh of relief "Dustfinger."

"Didn't I throw pine cones at you the last time we met?" Kat asked.

"Oh it's you." Dustfinger muttered "Yes that would be me."

"Hello Dustfinger" Jo nodded at the fire eater.

Wait had they... oh wait... Jo can read minds... I knew that.

"Have we... met?" Dustfinger raised an eyebrow.

"No" Jo shook her head "My name is Joanna. But you can call me Jo"

"Uh..." Dustfinger seemed to not know what to say. "Hi?"

"Jo can read minds Dusty" Kat grinned "What you didn't know that?"

"Oh so all of you stick out of the crowd." Dustfinger smiled wryly.

"Hey I don't have any powers!" Kat protested.

"You don't need one." Dustfinger muttered.

Kat made a sound that sounded suspiciously like growling in her throat.

"How'd you know where to find us?" I asked.

"Oh I get around." Dustfinger shrugged "So what are you hoping to achieve by running away from them Callypso. I assume you know that they'll just pursue you. You know how persistant they are."

"To the point of annoying me to insanity" I growled.

Dustfinger nodded once "Callypso, I think-" he stopped suddenly. "Don't look around... they're here."

Jo didn't even react. She was good at this. I yawned and Kat scratched her head.

Well we have that trick down to science. Godd to know.

I kept my face light and comfortable "The black jackets you mean? Where?"

"Behind me just in the forest." Dustfinger said. Jo laughed like something funny had just been said.

"Yeah I hear their thoughts. That's intersting."

"On the count of three we will jump up and all split up in a seperate direction. There's only 3 of them and four of us. If we're lucky we'll all escape and meet back up at the southern end of the woods. In the event that one of us is captured..."

"The others who were not will follow to see where their base is." Jo finished.

Dustfinger nodded once "On the count of three. One... two... Three!"

In an instant everyone ran off in seperate directions. I heard a faint cursing behind me but I didn't really care. My arms pumped at my sides as my feet hit the ground in succession. Adrenalin gave me an edge but the series of tree branches cutting my face didn't. Oh well, they weren't a concern right now.

The concern was the root I tripped over sending me sprawling onto the ground. I spit dirt out of my mouth and shook my head trying to clear my mind. Then I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be running. I rolled over on my back... and saw Cockerell, smirking, coming twoards me.

It seemed like only yesterday since I had seen that smirking face looming in my vision, bent on killing me. Well long time no see eh Bastard?

I scooted backwards frantically trying to get away but a hand wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides and I felt a familier, unwelcome touch of sharp metal on my throat.

I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. It was too obvious. I would know the man behind me anywhere by just his knife and the fact that he seems bent on catching me.

"Basta" I whispered cold fear shooting through my veins.

"Glad to see me again" the cat like voice purred in my ear "_Sweetheart._"

Damn, it never fails. Even after all this time he still remembers how much I loathe that nickname. Basta was kneeling just behind me with me in a tight hold.

"Thought you'd try to out run us eh princess" Cockerell sneered at me as Basta dragged me to my feet his knife never leaving my throat.

"In a nut shell." I growled "Now shut up. The sound of your voice is going to give me an ear infection."

Ah there are the old sarcastic comments coming back again! I knew I still had them. Must be fueled by adrenalin or something.

Cockerell completely ignored my statement like the inconsiderate idiot he is and kept talking "'Asn't she gotten pretty over the years." he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Ok, consider me very annoyed.

"Let me go" I hissed struggling uselessly in Basta's grip "Let me go or I'll-"

But Basta spun me around to face him and I fell silent almost instantly the sight of his face again leaving my tounge heavy with fear.

"Or you'll what?" Basta murmered smirking at me "After all the trouble we went to to catch you I don't think we're just going to let you go sweetheart."

"You killed my mom!" I spat angrily. I like to cut to the chase.

Basta smirked "Actually that was Cockerell."

Cockerell laughed loudly from behind me "Blame it on me then Basta! Of course it's true. You never were one for killing were you."

"Shut it" Basta growled as if that were a flaw of his. Guess we know what that says about his morals!

I whipped my head around to glare at Cockerell "Mental note" I hissed "Now that you're alive _again, _I'm moving you back to the top of my hit list."

"Why thankyou princess" he winked at me and I felt the sudden urge to break his nose again.

I felt Basta's hand grasp my chin and turn my head back to face his "Now what I want you to tell me is where your little friends are. The short, loud mouthed one and the other."

"Yeah cause I'm totally gonna tell you" I growled fighting desperately to keep my fear down.

I felt the switchblade press into my back as Basta leaned forward and hissed softly in my ear "Where are they sweetheart."

At that moment I heard a very loud stream of profanities "Put my down you Bastard! You Son of a Bitch! Put me the Hell down!"

Flatnose emerged from the trees carrying a loud, kicking, screaming, cursing, Kat under his arm. The downfall of Kat always seems to be her hieght. That and her unfailing ability to annoy people and move herself to the top of people's hitlist do to her uncannyily short temper but I can talk about that later.

I had to smile and I ducked my head to hide it "Well I'll give you one guess to where the short loud mouthed one is."

Basta looked over to where Flatnose now held Kat in an iron grip with one huge hand covering her mouth cutting off her cursing. Then he turned to Cockerell and sneered "Catch." I was thrown to Cockerel who caught me and held me in a head lock.

Basta twirled his knife around as he strode twoards my friend.

"Don't hurt-" I started but Cockerell clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet princess" he sneered.

I swear. One of these days...

"You have been giving us trouble lately, sweetheart" Basta purred as he approached my friend slowly.

Ha! Kat? A sweetheart? Yeah right!

Kat glared at him her eyes wild for a split second before she bit down on Flatnose's hand hard. He howled and let go of her and Kat tried to bolt but Basta caught her and slammed her against a tree, pressing the blade of his knife to her throat "I don't think so"

Fear flickered across Kat's eyes. She was definetly afraid which was really wierd for me to see.

"You know I have half a mind to kill you right now" Basta hissed "And save us the trouble of having you try to save the little writer over there."

Kat suddenly let a bitter smile spread over face and she glared at Basta "Go ahead and kill me! I don't care!"

That pulled Basta up short. He studied her for a moment as if processing what she had just said and then he smirked "Yes, now I remember. You were the little five year old with the attitude."

"In the flesh Bastard" Kat hissed "Don't believe me I still got that scar on the back of my neck to prove it!"

Basta kind of chuckled "Well isn't that ironic."

"Where's my brother" Kat growled suddenly "WHERE IS HE!"

"Hmm... Oh I don't keep track of them... do we still have him?" Basta smirked "I'm sorry I can't remember."

Kat got one of her arms free and hurled a punch at Basta but he caught her fist and held his knife under her chin. Kat pulled in a sharp breath and stared at the knife.

"Don't like this do you?" Basta waved the knife under her nose "How convieniant."

Kat's one weakness was knives? You got to be kidding me! Oh this was just fricken perfect! Sarcasm there... did you catch that?

"Guess the fire eater and the other girl escaped." Cockerell said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry about that" Basta pulled Kat over with him. "I'm sure if that friend of there's is like this one." he kind of shook Kat "That she won't be very far behind. We'll get them eventually. Get the car."

And with those three fatal words the nightmare truly begins again.

* * *

**_Duh duh DUN! THe nightmare begins again!_**

**_Kat: Chilling. Truly chilling._**

**_Callypso: I really hate you sometimes Kallypso._**

**_Oh I know that! REVIEW PEEPS!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it's been awhile. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

Huh... I was having the strangest feeling of dejavu right now.

I mean I almost feel like I've been captured by a psycho knife man, an annoying limping man and a flatfaced giant before and was being taken to a literal Hell on earth before!

Oh wait... because I _have!_

Only difference was that this time I knew what to excpect and my friend was with me.

Isn't my life fabulous

Let me give you a picture of my personal Hell. Flatnose is driving, Basta is sitting, playing with his knife in the passenger seat, and I'm stuck in between Cockerell who is constantly talking in his annoying accent and an incredibly, deadly looking Kat. I'm being driven to a dark creepy village that is who knows where to see Mr. goat man and magpie lady and a bunch of other blood thirsty bastards in blackjackets. Oh and my mom is dead and I can write things to life.

Isn't that wonderful!? Yes sir, I know everyone wants to have my life don't they?

Sarcasm... did you catch it?

Yeah sorry, the adrenalin makes me anxiety.

Truthfully I was a bit more worried this time because of Dustfingers account. He said that the reason the blackjackets relocated to America was because they had heard there were alot of people with powers. Considering this I was guessing that they might have competant people on their side who had decided to join them. Then again they might also have competant people there who totally hate them.

I had a feeling I'd be making a few friends.

And speaking of Dustfinger, where were he and Jo. Had they realized by now we were gone? And if so, were they following us?

Yes they would be. Jo wouldn't abandon us for her life.

Which is what worried me.

I couldn't help but remember the close call Kat had four years ago. Basta had thrown his knife. Sheer luck and adrenalin had saved Kat from getting speared full on in the cheast. Then I would be dead. Cockerell would've killed me before he died.

I wonder if he still held a grudge on me for that...

I wonder if Capricorn had a grudge on me for that...

Unfortunately, I was guessing so.

I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely noticed the car pull to a stop. In front of us was a darkened village with only a few lights casting shadows on the stone walls. It would probably be abandon if not for the few blackjackets leaning, bored, against the walls, cigeretts hanging from their mouths. Capricorns taste hadn't changed much.

"We're here" Basta announced, getting out of the car.

"Yes we certinly are" I muttered my stomache dropping.

Back again...

* * *

"It's been an hour Dustfinger I don't think they got lost" Jo said feeling uneasy and irritated.

Dustfinger sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy hair "I... I'm afraid you're right Joanna."

"Jo" Jo corrected "And yes I know I'm right. You've been thinking I'm right for the last half an hour.

Dustfinger smiled bitterly and shook his head "I suppose I have. Well, I guess we have to follow them now won't we?"

"I'll find my car. It's back at the other side of the woods." Jo began to walk but Dustfinger stopped her.

"In the morning. It's late. I'll make us a fire and we can sleep."

Dustfinger collected some wood. Then he rubbed his hands together and blew. Sparks floated onto the wood and sent into flames.

Jo stared "Well that certinly isn't something I see every day."

Dustfinger laughed once "Nor is mind reading."

"Toushe, toushe."

Jo lay down and stared up at the sky hoping with all of her being that her friends would be ok.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ok so it's been... about a month. ENJOY!_**

I was feeling a very strange since of Deja vu as Basta yanked me from the car and steered me twoards the direction of what looked like an old church (Still origional aren't they?) The surroundings looked different but it still had the same ominous feel to it.

The buildings looked old, a few maids darted back between buildings from time to time and a few blackjackets slouched lazily against brick walls, fooling with their guns or lightning a cigarette.

"Ah, Hell sweet Hell." I sighed.

Basta ignored me and shoved both Kat and I forward.

"So any pointers?" Kat asked me.

"Hmm... don't piss any body off to much. Your more expendable." I answered.

"Great now I feel loads better." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Stop talking" Flatnose prodded us with the back of his gun.

"What are you the conversation police?" Kat shot at him.

...why did I have a feeling Kat wasn't going to take my advice?

We were led into the church and around a few corners till we came to a large room.

And there he was, sitting in an arm chair, same pale skin streched too tight over his body, same colorless eyes, same shrivled old hag standing next to him (Mortola just for clarification) and same aura of "Let's ruin Callypso's life!"

"Callypso. We meet again" he said it his voice that had annoyed me so much back then.

"Yep, long time no see" I put on a bright smile "How was Hell? Did you get a discount for blatent evilness?"

Capricorn brushed some microscopic dust speck from his robe "Still haven't learned to controll your tounge I see."

"I'm a slow learner." I growled.

Kat meanwhile was crossing her arms and looking un impressed "So you're the guy whose running this joint. I have you in the end to thank for the fact my family is dead or missing and my friends life is screwed over."

A cruel smile twisted over Capricorn's lips "You might say that."

"Buddy, right after I kill Basta you're going down next and I'll put you so deep in Hell that you'll never come at again." Kat growled looking incredibly threating.

"I'd take that one seriously" I suggested glancing at Kat "She's a crazy, insane, ninja girl."

Kat stared at me "Come up with that one on the spot?"

"How'd ya guess?" I turned back to Capricorn "Ok so I'm already updated on your latest craze for power scheme. Really what are you planning to accomplish?"

"That is none of your consern." Capricorn's eyes narrowed "You are merely a pawn and I'm afraid that if your use runs out then we will dispose of you."

I heard Kat growl from beside me.

I crossed my arms "Let me guess. You haven't found anyone else who can create."

Capricorn's smug expression flatered "More or less."

"Yeah and what makes you think I'm gonna help ya Cappie? Do you think I'm just gonna help you take over the world."

"Yes." Capricorn said the smirk back "I do." he glanced at Basta.

Basta grabbed Kat from behind and held his knife to her throat.

My breath hitched. Fear flickered across Kat's face at the touch of the knife.

"Your friend is easily expendable" Capricorn said getting up and walking twoards me "If you don't cooperate then Basta will deal with her."

I cast Basta a vicious glare "Let her go Bastard."

Basta smirked "Watch the attitude sweetheart." he forced Kat's head further back.

Capricorn, now right in front of me, grabbed my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his cold ones. "I think we are at an understanding then?"

I jerked my face away. I looked from Kat to Basta and back to Capricorn "So what you people have a dungeon this time? Gotten more origional than a cow shed?"

Capricorn must've thought this was me agreeing cause he looked smug and nodded to Basta who reluctantly let Kat go.

"Bastard" Kat hissed under her breath.

"Show them their quarters Basta." Capricorn was sitting back in his throne.

Basta bowed and siezed Kat and I's arm. "Right this way princess."

I sighed "You know Basta eventually you'll come to learn that you can't use those nick names on Kat. A better term would be witch or something."

Basta said nothing but preceded in dragging us from the curch and across the cobblestone pavement to what looked like a storm shelter.

"Well if nothing else we'll be protected from tornadoes" Kat muttered sarcastically as Basta unlocked the door and shoved us in.

"Pleasent dreams sweetheart." Basta winked at me.

I glared at him "I wish black cat's on you you foul beast." I waved my hands magic like.

Basta glared and slammed the door.

"Two more" I womans voice said sadly from the darkness.

"Meh, i like these two. Did ya see how they were talking to Basta?" a younder sounding boy said.

"Um... please tell me these aren't voices in my head." I muttered.

"Oh right the light went out. William give us a light" a man's voice said.

A light flickered on and the cellar was illuminated by a faint flickering glow.

The storm shelter was already being stayed in. There was two men, two woman, a boy and one small girl.

...Okey dokey then.

* * *

**_REVIEW! Hope you like!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Please Review! Sorry it's been awhile! I've been busy with school and stuff! ENJOY!_**

I looked around the now dimly lit storm shelter. There were two men, two women a teenage boy and a small girl.

"Hello" one of the women said kindly. She has honey gold hair and soft brown eyes that kind of reminded me of my mom's.

"Uh... hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Wow I guess they have a comitee of "Ruining peoples lives." Kat muttered.

"You've got that right." the teenage boy snorted. He had black hair strewn in front of his eyes in a messy fashion and just as dark eyes. He kind of looked like he could be Kat's twin except he was taller.

"I'm Maggie" the first woman said "The woman with the brown hair is Angela and the two men are Bruce and Alex. The boy is William and the girl is Hope."

I found the girls name kind of ironic for this place... oddly enough.

"Sup." William gave a wave. The little girl smiled nervously. There was a forlorn look in her eyes and she didn't quite seem to be looking at Kat and I.

"Hi. I'm Callypso" I smiled "And this is my psycho friend, Kat. Nice to meet you. Sorry you guys got dragged into this."

One of the men, Bruce I think, looked confused "Have you delt with this people before."

Kat spat on the ground at the fact he was calling them human.

I sighed "Yeah I guess you could say that."

I found myself being stared at by six pairs of expectant eyes.

"Fine" I muttered "But it's a looonnnngggg story."

So I told them everything. I didn't see why I shouldn't. Afterall they might as well know these peoples background.

When I finished my story (Also laced with commentary from Kat) there was a long silence till William grinned.

"Basta is afraid of fire! Well isn't that Damn conveniant!"

"Willam controls fire" Maggie explained.

"Do you mind if I like, set you on Basta every... minute or so?" Kat asked.

"If you pay me." William flashed a grin. "Sure no problem."

"It sounds like you're a creator" Angela sighed "They've been looking for one here but keep on turning up empty handed."

"That's amazing!" Hope said "Mommy isn't that amazing?"

"Yes dear" Angela stroked Hope's hair.

I noticed how Hope's eyes didn't waver from where they had been staring when I walked in.

"What do you look like?" the girl asked me suddenly "I want to try to picture you!"

I was taken aback by this question. "Um... I have dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and... a scar on my cheek. Does that help?"

Hope's smile widened "Yes! It's the girl from my vision mommy! So her friend must have black hair and is short-"

"Short?" Kat hissed looking livid, but she thankfully didn't attack the little girl.

"Hope is blind. It happened when she was five when she got her first vision. She sees the future. That's the only time she does see." Angela explained "And I read minds. We were kept together for the purpose of working together on mind powers."

I thought about Jo and how she could do both but decided not to voice this.

"It's ok." Angela sighed "I know very well it's only a matter of time before they find someone to replace us."

I bit my lip. Mind readers could be damn annoying!

"What about the rest of you?" Kat asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Alex controls fire like me" WIlliam said "Mags over their controls water and Bruce controls the earth. What do you do shorty?"

Kat promptly tackled William to the ground "I am NOT short!" she yelled attempting to strangle him.

"Kat" I sighed. "Hey strong dudes. Please restrain her."

Bruce and Alex managed to pull her off Willam who was panting and rubbing his neck "Hey take it easy there! I just asked a simple question."

"And told Kat a cruel truth she refuses to accept" I said as Kat fumed "But whatever. Kat can't do anything special besides kick butt with her awesome ninjaness."

"Sounds like a lot of action in there today." a voice came from the other side of the storm shelter.

"Yeah!" William called up to the unknown voice "Would you believe I almost got mauled to death by a demoned girl?"

"Figures" the voice muttered.

"Whose that?" I asked.

"The one and only nice black jacket." William announced. "He's kind of our insider to the oustside world."

"What's knew? New comers?" said nice blackjacket asked.

"Yep. Two of them." William nodded. "A creator and a... what was it you called her? A demon ninja girl?"

"Yep!" I grinned "Hi I'm Callypso and my demoned ninja friend is... Kat?" I noticed the expression on Kat's faced. Completely lossed looking at the prison door.

"T- Tyler?"

* * *

**_I am cruel!_**

**_Callypso: Yes you are._**

**_Kat: Everyone is going to kill you._**

**_Yup!_**

**_Tyler: And my appearance has to wait!_**

**_No one cares you haven't even gotten stage time yet._**

**_Tyler: I did in the flash back!_**

**_That doesn't count. It wat in Kat's head! It could've been one of her multiple personalities._**

**_Kat: Hey I only have one mode!_**

**_Callypso: Yep! Psycho demoned ninja girl! It's you who has the multiple peronalities Kallypso._**

**_Oh yeah I forgot... CYBER COOKIES TO REVIEWERS!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_I'm Back!_**

**_Callypso: Wow. You didn't procrastinate for a month._**

**_Oh shut up. REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_

* * *

_

**Recap:**

_I noticed the expression on Kat's faced. Completely lossed looking at the prison door. _

_"T- Tyler?"_

There was silence from outside the door and then a jingling of keys. The door unlocked and a black jacket clambered into the storm shelter. He had dark brown hair and eyes identical to Kat's. He was tall and looked about in his late twentys.

He and Kat looked uncannily simaler.

The two stood there just staring at eachother each looking as lost as the other.

"Kat? Is that you?" the black jacket whispered.

"Tyler..." the next thing I knew Kat had tackled the guy and was crushing him in a hug. "Ohmygod!I'msogladtoseeyou!You'?Wherehaveyoubeenallthistime?"

"Easy Kat" Tyler was laughing "I have no idea what you just said." he looked at the rest of us. "Do you guys have any idea what she just said?"

"Not in the slightest." I grinned. This was Kat's older brother. He _was _alive.

Tyler pulled Kat off of him and held her at arms length. "Wow Kitty. You're a little taller now."

Kat kicked him in the shins "WHAT YOU'D THOUGHT I'D STILL BE A BEAN WHEN I"M 18 YEARS OLD! AND DON"T CALL ME KITTY!"

The entire storm shelter was now cracking up at this comical reaction.

Tyler turned to me "So you must be the one. The writer."

I grinned "The one and only!... I hope"

"So then you're her demoned ninja friend I've heard so much about" Tyler grinned at Kat.

"Yeah where were you when all the action happened?" Kat asked.

"I was in their northern base." Tyler explained. " survivor from the southern base came up and told us what had happened though the details were a little sparse. "He said Capricorn and most of the others were dead and Basta was in jail." He shrugged "But the guy watching the northern base didn't believe it so he kept us working. Then when Capricron showed back up... and Bastard... Basta I mean, we were moved to America. It's been wierd ever since. Tell me, Is it true you broke Cockerell's nose little sis?"

Kat grinned proudly "Sure is!"

"I like the nickname for Basta" I commented "I guess you can't spell Bastard without Basta!"

"My reasoning exactly." Tyler laughed "Now tell me sis. I want the full story. I want to know what happened at the southern base."

Kat and I told the story filling in with both of our stories. It was almost funny recounting our adventure in full. When we finished Tyler raised an eyebrow at me.

"So you're the one responsible for my sister getting in to all this trouble?"

I laughed nervously "hehe. Guilty I guess... but her loud mouth and determination contrubuted alot."

"I believe it." Tyler shook his head his face turned grave very suddenly. "So... mom... she's dead then?"

Kat nodded once.

Tyler sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair "Damn you Basta... or I guess more Cockerell. Basta never has killed much."

I stared. That was the second time I had heard that "Yeah why doesn't he? He seems like the guy who would enjoy it."

Tyler shrugged "Could be his supersticion. I don't know." he held out his hand and his keys floated bak into his palm like being suspended by little strings.

"Still got that gift huh?" Kat grinned.

Tyler looked suprised "And you don't?"

"Never came on." Kat shrugged "I wish that it had. I always- what?"

Tyler was looking at Kat almost... afraid. He clasped her shoulders with his hands and stared her straight in the eye.

"Kat... I thought they just brought you because of you having my same power, there aren't many people like me..." he took a deep breath. "But if you aren't useful to them they'll get rid of you." he glanced at me "You're only around if she is right?"

Kat nodded silently.

"Watch yourself Kat" Tyler ordered "They will kill you if you're too reckless. Basta may not like to kill but I think he'd have no objection to killing you."

"Tyler I'm fine-" Kat started but Tyler cut her off.

"Kat I can't lose you now that we're together again understand? Don't be reckless. For me. Promise."

At first I thought Kat might roll her eyes and say that she was fine and to bring it on but she didn't. After a long pause she looked her brother right in the eye with complete sincerity.

"I promise Tyler."

Tyler relaxed and stood. "I should go. My shift is almost over." he fumbled with the lock of the storm shelter and slipped out.

"See ya kitty." he winked.

Kat growled and glared after him as he shut the door.

"Wow..." William whistled "I can see the family resemblance... except he's nice."

"Go die in a hole fire boy" Kat muttered trying to keep a straight face but there was no hiding her smile. I had never seen my friend so happy before.

But how long would that last?

* * *

Tyler locked the storm shelter behind him and leaned against a barrel staring off into the sky.

"Don't think I didn't see that little stunt" the rasping cat's voice that he hated so much said.

He looked over to see Basta standing a few yards away.

"Cool it Bastard." Tyler growled.

Basta smirked "Friendly with the prisoners hmm? Capricorn won't like that. Wouldn't want him to take action against your long lost sister would you?"

Tyler stiffined and whirled to glare at Basta "If you touch her-"

Basta laughed "Oh hit a soft spot have I? Don't give me any suspicion that your plotting an escape with those prisoners or I may let my knife slip. Did you know that your sister is quite afraid of knives now? Ever since that day thirteen years ago-"

Without even thinking Tyler forced a rock from the ground and sent it flying at Basta who deflected it with his knife.

"Behave Tyler." Basta sneered "Your putting your sister at risk everytime you act against Capricorn or me. Remember that."

Tyler's jaw clenched and he glared silently at Basta. The black jacket had him now. Basta new that Tyler didn't give a damn about his own saftey but threaten his sister... and he was dancing in the palm of his hand.

"Don't forget it" Basta dissapeared back into the night.

Tyler banged his fist against the barrel. He was sick of this...

* * *

**_REVIEW! I think I'm gonna put Dusty and Jo in the next chapter!_**

**_Jo: Yeah I return!_**

**_Dustfinger: Finally._**

**_Callypso and Kat: R&R!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Ok so please review! You know the drill! Dusty and Jo in this chapter!_**

"So by you're knowledge we are... how far from Capricorn's new hideout?" Jo asked Dustfinger as they sat around the campfire their second night of traveling.

"Why don't you just read my mind to find out?" Dustfinger asked dryly.

Jo rolled her eyes "Because I'm a considerate person and I don't like to intrude in peoples minds."

"Huh." Dustfigner pndered this "It's seems like the entire point of reading peoples mid is to intrude to see what they're thinking."

Jo sjrugged "The mind is the only sanctuary the we humans have left. It's the only place we can truly keep our secrets. I can't just ignore that."

"Insightful" Dustfiner speculated "But did you not read Callypso and Kat's minds and find out about their past?"

"I did" Jo admited with a sigh "I know I shouldn't have but I was so curious as to why two friends and their families just moved across the ocean... now I know."

"Yes now you know" Dustfinger gave a bitter smile "And your wrapped up in it too hmm?"

"I don't mind being wrapped up in it" Jo said firmly "I need to help my friends and if risking my life is what it takes that's what I'll have to do."

Dustfinger said nothing but stared into the flames of the campfire as if searching for something. As if wishing to dissapear amongst the burning tendrils of fire.

"So what's your story?" Jo asked curiously.

"It's a long one." Dustfinger sighed "You'd be better off reading my mind."

"I'd like to hear you tell it yourself" Jo explained "I like to hear what happens to peoples voices when they talk about searching things. It gives me more insight then just reading their minds." Dustfinger was silent and Jo back tracked quickly "Unless you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry if I-"

"No it's fine" Dustfinger shook his head "What's the harm anyway? I supposed you heard about me from Callypso's mind."

Jo nodded "Yeah. I know you're from the same book as those blackjackets and you helped Callypso but that's the extent of what I picked up."

"You're right I am from the same book." Dustfinger passed his fingers through the flames and quickly became engrossed in his memories.

"I was part of a group called the strolling players. We played on the streets for money, never were the richest of folk. Many can just barely scrape a living. I was one of the luckier ones. I was a paticular popular act: a fire dancer. The tricks of fire are hard to learn but once you learn them it becomes your friend."

Dustfinger passed his hands through the flames again and scooped out a bit of the flames, letting them dance on his palm before they went out. Jo was now fully engrossed in Dustfinger's story.

"Roxanne was one of the things that made me so lucky." Dustfinger continued. "She danced, so beautifully but it was nothing compared to her voice. I swear the birds stopped singing when she sang. She had long, raven colored hair. She also specilized in herbs so she was handy to have around since the strolling players couldn't afford a doctor.

"From the moment I layed eyes on Roxanne I loved her. It was a stroke of good fortune she loved me as well. We married and had two daughters. Brianna was the eldest. She had my red hair but looked very much like her mother. The younder one was Rosanna who shared her mothers dark hair."

Dustfinger sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I miss them more than anything else from my old world."

"And that's why you want that book? To get back?" Jo inquired.

"Yes, how did you know I-" Dustfinger began then gave Jo a look "I thought you didn't like to intrude?"

"Well I can't help it if your screaming your thoughts." Jo said with a slight smile.

"I'll try to keep quiet" Dustfinger rolled his eyes "And you? Anything else interesting in your life besides the mind reading?"

"Not really" Jo shrugged "I'm an only child, my parents are both surgeons so their never around. I get along by myself mostly. I used to have a sitter who watched me while my parents were gone but I haven't had her since I was twelve." Jo fingered a piece of burnt wood "Callypso and Kat are more my family than my parents in a way. see them more at least, they understand me more."

"And you got the fact that they're bad luck magnets as a bonus thrown in" Dustfinger commented dryly.

"Yep! But all things considering I'll take it." Jo yawned "I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed. Can you take first watch?"

Dustfinger nodded silently.

Jo was asleep within minutes.

Dustfinger watched the girl sleep in the fire light for a long time. She seemed much younger asleep, more peaceful. When she was awake she was calm and collected. Joanna was facinating to him in the way that she had an ability but didn't use it in a way that could hurt others.

Dustfinger sighed "I need that book" he whispered to the firelight. "I'm desperate... but maybe this has gone to far. How much of these three girls happiness am I willing to sacrifice for mine?" he looked up at the moon for a long time till resolve found it's way into his mind.

"This _has _gone to far. First with the Silvertounges and now with these three. I shouldn't have told them about Callypso's location for the book..."

* * *

**_Ooh! Suspence! REVIEW! Hoped you like this Dusty and Jo chapter!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Okay review! Back to Callypso and Kat!_**

"So how long have you guys been here?" I asked conversationally.

"Pfft. I don't keep track" William said from a barrel, fingering a piece of hay. "A damned long time. I think I've turned 18 since I was caught..."

"Only a few weeks" Hope said. It still creeped me out how she stared off into space all the time.

Maggie sighed "Yes they found her in the middle of a vision in the square with me. They brought us both here."

Bruce and Alex had both been found around four months ago and Angela had been here the longest, 8 months.

Kat sat silently on a crate, braiding a piece of straw.

"You ok Kit Kat?" William asked.

Kat rolled her eyes "Never heard that one before... actually I never heard that one before."

"Most people have sense enough to not call her name on pain of death." I grinned.

William shrugged "I never had much sense."

Kat sighed "Yeah I'm fine... it's just... been so long and I only got to talk to him for a short time."

"Meh, you'll see him again. He gaurds us everyother afternoon." William pointed out.

Kat nodded "Yeah."

There was silence for a moment and William began to toss a few flames from hand to hand.

"Stop that William" Alex commanded "You know hay doesn't go well with fire."

William stemmed the flames "Yes dad."

"Dad?" Kat and I asked in unison.

"Oh did I fail to mention that?" William grinned "Yeah he was taken about a month before me. We both control fire."

"Run's in the family eh?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" William leaned back against the wall.

"Hey I wonder how Dusty and Jo are?" Kat brought up out of the blue.

"I've been wondering the same" I admited. "I kind of hope she doesn't come."

"She's _our _friend Callypso?" Kat rolled her eyes "We have a tendency to attempt near impssible rescues."

"Good point." I muttered.

Hope suddenly collapsed and began convulsing, her eyes rolled back in her head.

"A vision!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Never seen Jo do that" Kat commented.

Angela and Maggie both rushed to Hope's side, holding her hands until her thrashing ceased and she sat up.

"Callypso?" she asked in a weak voice "Do you know a man called Dustfinger?"

"Yeah why?" I asked my throat tightening. Had something happened?

Hope was about to answer when there was a jingling of keys and the door swung open to reveal none other than Basta, smirking.

"Capricorn want's to see you sweet heart."

Kat and I glared at him viciously and William, Alex, and Bruce stepped in front of us.

"What do you three think your doing?" Basta growled.

"It's fine guys" I said evenly "We've delt with these idiots before." I stepped up and looked Basta in the eye.

Basta smirked "The little princess is being brave hmm?"

"Shut up Bastard." I retorted.

Basta's smirk faltered and he glared at me.

"Let's get this show on the road" Kat stepped up beside me "I'm dead bored waiting here anyway."

Kat and I pushed passed Basta and out into the sunlight.

Basta was chuckling behind us as we were steered twoards the church.

"What you think they're up to?" Kat hissed.

"Not sure" I muttered "But I don't think it's good."

* * *

**_Sorry it short but I have writers block... REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_So we're back to Dusty and Jo! Please enjoy and review!_**

"So this is the place huh?" Jo asked looking down at the village from behind a rocky out crop, her hands clenching at the stone.

"Yes." Dustfinger said shortly.

"Huh... doesn't look like much." Jo speculated.

"It would if you knew who lived their." Dustfinger said bitterly "It's late we'd be best to try our luck in the early morning. They'll be disoriented enough then."

"Fair enough" Jo nodded "I guess a fire would be too obvious then?"

Dustfinger nodded in response.

"Too bad. I'd like a fire" Jo shivered. It was unusually cold today.

Dustfinger nodded again. Jo had noticed how we wasn't too talkative today.

"Hey you ok Dustfinger?" Jo asked.

"Fine" Dustfinger muttered "And if your so curious why don't you search my mind?"

Jo rolled her eyes "Someone's bitter today."

Dustfinger did not give a response to this. Instead he said "I'll take first watch"

Jo frowned "You took first watch last time. Are you sure?"

"Not tired" Dustfinger answered.

"Fair enough." Jo made herself comfortable on the ground and drifted off into sleep.

The vision came in her dreams as they sometimes did. She saw Dustfinger his face pained with guilt. Then the man Basta with his knife and the faces of Kat and Callypso, their expressions afraid and angry at the same time. The pictures came so fast Jo could barely make sense of any of it. Only the last picture of the men hiking twoards her and Dustfingers resting place.

Jo jolted awake "Dustfinger?"

"Hello their sweet heart."

A hand flew around her waist and she felt cold metal on her throat.

Jo's eyes widened. The rasping cat voice belonged to Basta. She'd reconize it anywhere.

"Let me go!" she growled "Damn it! Let go of me!"

"I don't think so" Basta pressed the knife harder to her throat. The thin blade scratched her skin letting a few drops of blood slide down her neck.

"Now, Johanna isn't it" Basta hauled her to her feet.

"Why do you care!" Jo shot back "According to Callypso all you use is annoying nicknames anyway!"

Basta chuckled and Jo shivered "Call it curiosity _sweetheart_."

"Got her then?" the red haired man, Cockerell, emerged from the trees along with several other black clad men, like a flock of demonic crows.

"Where's Dustfinger?" Jo demanded struggling.

"Too cowardly to show your face Dirtyfingers?" Basta called. "You did well after all."

Jo's heart sank into her gut. What was he saying?

Dustfinger appeared amongst the blackjackets looking very out of place. His face was grave and guilty.

For a moment Dustfinger just stared at Jo and she stared back.

"Why?" Jo whispered.

"The book..." Dustfinger murmered "I need the book Johanna..." He looked so lost then Jo might've felt sorry for him.

If he wasn't a lying cheating bastard.

"You gave away Callypso in the first place didn't you" she hissed "You brought them to our town. You tipped them off!"

"Of course he did" Basta laughed "He's a home sick fool. He'd do anything to return to that world of those nasty goblins. He betray Silvertounge and now he betrays the little writer. So pathetic."

Jo glared at Dustfinger visously as he avoided her piercing green eyes.

"Bastard!" she snarled. "Cowardly bastard! They trusted you! _I _trusted you!"

"Guess you won't make that mistake again will ya princess." Basta purred? "Let's go! Sun will be up soon."

Jo fought as Basta dragged her away never taking her glare off the fire eater as he stood fumbling with a match that he just couldn't seem to light.

"BASTARD!" Jo yelled back at him "I hope you choke on your own lying tounge! I hope you burn your throat closed!"

"Aren't you a little spit fire" Basta laughed "Just like the other two."

The entire way to the village Jo felt numb. Maybe she hadn't realized the depths of Dustfingers longing for the book but she never thought... she had thought the black jackets finding Callypso was just a coincedence, a cruel twist of fate. Now she felt so stupid and she could've figured it out immediately. ALl she had to do was read his mind... and yet she hadn't

_Why don't you just read my mind?_

Dustfinger's words ran through her mind. Had he been hinting what was coming? Having a sudden clash of morals? Was it a sudden guilt and he had just been too cowardly to voice his betrayal out right.

Another thought ran through Jo's mind. ow could she tell Callypso? Callypso had always trusted him hadn't she... and Jo had to because of Callypso.

And now she felt so stupid. She had let her friends down.

Basta had been right about one thing. She would never make the mistake of trusting Dustfinger again...

* * *

**_Sigh... it so sad._**

**_Jo: My stupid morals..._**

**_Dustfinger:... god you make me sound so mean._**

**_Jo: Don't make me call in Kat!_**

**_Dustfinger: Not nessasary._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Okeydokey! Review!_**

"So Bastard." I said conversationally on our way through the church "You want to give us a heads up for whats coming? Just so, you know, Kat doesn't go pscho and kill a few people."

Basta ignored me.

"She's telling the truth" Kat said "I don't like being shocked. I tend to go crazy."

Apparently Basta wasn't feeling too chatty. Though the smirk on his face was extremely un reassuring.

We reached the doors of the room we had been brought to when we first came here.

The room was crowded, lots of blackjackets were there, Tyler inculded. Capricorn was on his little throne thing. Next to him Cockerell was standing with-

My heart dropped like an anvil through water.

"Jo" I whispered.

"Jo!" Kat made to lunge at Cockerell who held our friend in a headlock but Basta caught her arm and twisted it behind her back.

Jo looked composed like she usually did... but there was a glint in her eye. Sadness? An odd feeling to have at this point...

"What the Hell happened!" I growled glaring at Capricorn.

"Ahh yes." Capricorn brushed a microscopic grain of dust from his robe "Your friend Joanna was... what's the word... betrayed."

"What?" that's when I saw him. Dustfinger, standing amongst the black jackets. Avoiding the eyes of everyone. He wasn't being restrained.

"You!" Kat struggled to break from Basta's grip probably intent on strangling Dustfinger. "BASTARD! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

I just stared at Dustfinger trying to grasp this situation. Hadn't he been the one who had warned me about Capricorn's return in the first place? Why?

I knew the answer of course. The book. Dustfinger had been searching for four years for that novel with no luck. He wanted to go back to his world. He had grown desperate... but had he really gone so far as to betray us?

"Stop struggling little brat!" Basta hissed, obviously annoyed at Kat.

"I'M GONNA RIP THAT STUPID FIRE EATERS TOUNG OUT! I"M GONNA SHOVE A TORCH DOWN HIS THROAT!" Kat was screeching.

I actually think Basta was debating letting Kat kill Dustfinger.

"You know Basta" Capricorn said in a chilling voice. "We have another one of Callypso's friends now who is quite frankly more useful to us with the mind reading and all." a cruel smile twisted over the man's lips "Do we really need to of her friends."

Jo and I's eyes both widened. Kat froze in mid struggle.

"The mind reader is alot more cooperative then this little runt." Basta commented mildly. "Maybe keeping this one around is more of a hazard."

"Don't you..." I hissed "Don't you even think about touching her Basta!"

Basta smirked at me "I'm sorry sweetheart but I already have." he snapped open his knife.

I lunged at Basta but another blackjacket restrained me.

Jo and I both were struggling like maniacs so was Kat. She looked terrified now.

"Let me go!" she hissed but Basta held his knife against her throat.

"Don't think so princess."

"NO!" I whirled to see Tyler burst from the crowd of black jackets to face Basta "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

There was silence in the room before Capricorn broke it.

"What's this?"

"Oh this little runt is his sister" Basta said lazily.

"Are you condradicting my orders boy?' Capricorn's eyes narrowed.

"You better bloody believe I am!" Tyler snarled "Call them off right now!"

A few black jackets began to step forward to face Tyler looking ready for a fight.

Capricorn sighed "It seems we must teach more than one lesson today."

Three blackjackets lunged for Tyler. Tyler avoided the first two but he was caught across the jaw by the third. Snarling brought out his gun and slammed a man over the head with the barrel. More black jackets joined in the fight.

Tyler was holding his own in the fight. Around the room Capricorn watched indifferently, Basta and the other blackjackets, amused, Kat Jo and I, frozen. Then one of the blackjackets knocked the gun from Tylers hand and two other s managed to sieze him by the arms and force him to his knees.

Capricorn gave an unkind smile "Bad things happen when people contradict me Tyler you should know that. You'll get your own physical punishment but first why don't you watch the death of your sister.

Tyler looked livid.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM!" Kat yelled.

The lights flickered and a there was a sudden shaking of the building. Several black jackets looked around nervously. I could honestly say I'd never seen Kat so livid... and that was freakin scary.

All at once there was a huge cracking and rumbling like a huge earthquake.

"I'm gone" I muttered slipping out of my stunned captors grap and hitting the dirt.

The next few seconds was defening as rocks and debree flew every which way. I heard crashes and yells all around me.

The entire time I was thinking "ohshitohshitohshit."

Then all was silence. I slowly lifted my head and looked around. One wall of the church. Stone, dust and debree was everywhere making the room look like an avalanche had just breezed by. Blackjackets were slowly lifting their heads in a stunned silence, their jaws slack. Capricorn was still sitting in his throne for once looking utterly shocked about something. Jo was blinking several times as if trying to confirm that what she was seeing was real.

In the middle of everything stood Kat, frozen and wide eyed, staring at the wreckage. Basta had obviously decided to run away at the last second.

"Holy. Crap." Jo was the first to say.

Kat opened and closed her mouth several times before looking at me "Um... that was... that was me wasn't it."

I nodded slowly unable to find my tounge.

Kat blinked "Well then. I just destroyed a building... unintensionally."

"Mental note: Don't make Kat mad" Jo decided.

"Fancy that" Capricorn said in a strained voice "The power runs in the family."

"I'm feeling considerably better now" Kat said brightly. A rock came up to hover in the air in front of Kat as if held by invisible strings then it flew through the air and knocked the head off one of Capricorn's statues.

...well that was certinly interesting.

* * *

**_Kat has powers! REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**_What shalt happen next? REVIEW!_**

I guess it's fair to say that after the whole Kat-going-psychopath incident everyone was a little disoriented/ freaked out. Honestly I was too, but not for very long. By the time Jo, Kat and I had been moved back to the cages something else was weighing on me.

"Dustfinger." I whispered sitting down on a barrel "It doesn't make any sense! He was the one who warned me about the black jackets in the first place! He... he was... I trusted him..."

It was true. I had known Dustfinger had betrayed Meggie and Mo but never saw reason not to trust him myself. He helped us escape that first time. I returned the favor later when he was in the crypt. It made no sense.

"Guess the bastard just wanted you to know what you were in for." Kat muttered bitterly "I should've chucked a pine cone at him the moment he turned up again."

"What?" I stared.

"Inside joke that only I get" Kat sighed.

"That defeats the purpose" Jo pointed out.

"Shut up."

I sighed and went back to thinking. Dustfinger had been searching for the book for four years, nine years before that. I guess he had been getting desperate. Maybe I never realized how much he missed his world. I tried to put in perspective: What would I do to get back to my friends if I ended up in an alternate deminsion? Probably the same thing.

But even though I could put this into perspective I didn't want to understand. I wanted to hate him as much as Kat and Jo probably did. I did hate him in that moment... but not completely. Because he had warned me at least.

How could Jo feel right now. She had trusted him to help her rescue us and had been stabbed in the back. If there was one thing I knew about Jo: Nothing set her off more than people trying to take advantage of her, lieing to her. She must hate him with a burning passion right now.

My anger wasn't like Kat or Jo's though. It was cold as ice, not burning. They never knew Dustfinger as well as I had. The anger would kick in later. Right now I jsut felt numb.

"Interesting visit?" William asked walking up.

"Incredibly" Kat nodded.

"Hi." William waved to Jo "Who are you?"

"I'm Johanna, their other friend" Jo smiled "But just call me Jo please."

"No problem." William grinned "So friends with Callypso and Kit Kat?" You got pulled in with them.

"Yep" Jo nodded.

"Don't call me Kit Kat" Kat growled sending a brick flying through the air. William barely dodged it.

"What the Hell!" he stared. "You just chucked a cinder block at me without moving!"

"Oh did I not mention what was interesting about the visit" Kat grinned.

"Uh... no you didn't"

"Well now you know."

"So what now?" Jo asked "We're all stuck in here. We need to find a way out."

"Can you pick locks with your mind by any chance?" I asked.

"No sorry."

"How bout control the gaurds mind to let us out?"

"Can't do that either."

"Damn."

"Wait waht can you do?" William asked.

"Read minds and see the future" Jo answered matter of factly.

William's face dropped suddenly "Both?"

"Um.. yes." Jo said slowly "Is something wrong?"

Alex stood looking wary "And you don't have attacks when you see the future?"

"No she doesn't" I answered "What's going on."

"Damn" Bruce hissed "We thought they were coming back. We didn't think..."

"No" Angela was shaking her head.

I surveyed their down cast faces. William, Bruce, Alex, Angela... Something suddenly dawned on me.

"Hey where are Hope and Maggie?" Kat asked.

_No _I thought. Of course it would be more conveniant to have someone like Jo. With both powers and less flaws. _No._

"They're gone" Bruce said what I was thinking "They aren't coming back Kat."

That was the cruel and nauseating truth.

"Because of... me?" Jo whispered.

"Bastards" Kat hissed.

We realized what we had brought on Maggie and Hope. The black jackets wouldn't just lat someone go when they know so much...

We would never see the knid mother or her little blind daughter again.

* * *

**_...depressing. REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Ok so this is me on writers block but the chapter is still good. I'm trying to increase this thing in length. God, so much easier when I could follow the Inkheart structure ya know what I mean?_**

**_Kat: Cause she's not lazy or anything._**

**_GO DIE!_**

**_Callypso: Review!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next days of my life were... depressing. Not only were we mourning the loss Maggie and Hope but the next day (since our lives just aren't miserable enough) we were given a tour of Capricorn's new little... evil base... thing.

Turns out that our humble little group in the storm shelter isn't the extent of the freaks they've found. Apparently there were alot of people turned black jackets who could control fire, some who could control earth too. No women of course though I had a good guess that the ones who gave in to this sexist pig society were working as maids.

I don't know what the purpose of this tour was... maybe: let's show them just how mouch more competant and equipped we are this time!

And I was thinking: Great we are freakin screwed. These fire dudes look like they have aim! I mean come on! That is not fair... to us.

And yes if you're wondering I've decided that blackjackets and people are seperate things. A blackjacket is a human being with all the morals, virtue and independence sucked out of them with a gun in there hand. The one exception to this definition was Tyler.

Tyler of course hadn't been gaurding since the incident in the church. His brotherly instincts were probably dubbed a "distraction from his duties"

A.k.a: He still has a brain! STOP HIM! WE CAN'T LET HIS MORALS LINGER!

Am I being over theatrical! If you think so you can go die! I have a right to be over theactrical. I am a prisoner in a freakin of a bunch of insane blackjackets who hate my guts for the second time, I'm stuck in a storm shelter, my family is dead, Kat's family is almost all dead, my friends are stuck in here with me too and I WANT OUT!

...yeah.

You might ask: what do we do while stuck in a storm shelter waiting to find out whether or not we'll be replaced. We have a few options:

1) Sleep. Always good... in most situations. But it's more like a: You're life is facing impending doom! Sleep tight! Not to comforting.

2) We can talk. Of course there is only so much we can talk about before it gets boring and if we have a real irritated gaurd then he'll tell us to shut up or he'll kill us. That's when we talk the most.

3) We would eat but the food _SUCKS!_

4) which leaves playing cards. Kat found a deck of cards stashed in the cellar and we had been entertaining ourselves with playing go fish, war, slap jack and, yes, poker. We bet using hay! See some pieces of hey were brown and worth 1 dollar, some were yellow and worth 5 dollars and some were green and worth ten dollars! You get the point. You have to get creative when you don't have access to money or poker chips.

Half the time none of us were even sure what the time was. It could've been night or morning or noon or... night again. Though you could usually tell how early it was but the irate level of the gaurds.

"I bet 10 dollars" Kat said placing the straw in the middle.

"Calling" William said. "And raising 20."

"Called."

They had been at it for a while now trying to beat eachother. They were both so competitive. THe rest of us had just gave up playing and started watching the two face off instead.

"Show me the cards" Kat grinned.

"Straight Flush" William grinned laying out the cards. "I win."

"Really that's interesting." Kat splayed out her cards "Royal flush sparky."

"What!" WIlliam groaned "Of all the luck! No one get's royal flushes."

"I just did." Kat grinned gathering up the hay.

"Ok Kit Kat next round" William growled.

"Bring it sir sparks alot!" Kat growled.

The two had recently been trying to find nicknames that got under eachothers skin.

Kat was called: Kitty, Kit Kat, Kitty Kat, pip squeak, shorty, dwarf, elf, and shrimp.

William was called: Sparks, Sparky, Flash, Flame boy, Sir sparks alot, smoke, and hot shot.

It was quite interesting when they got into name calling battles.

It's nice to find lifes little joys... especially here...

In a storm shelter! Did I mention that?

_

* * *

_

**_Third person! Deal with it!_**

"You promised" Dustfinger said hoarsly. "You promised I'd get the book. That's what we agreed."

"Oh we did, didn't we?" Capricorn wore an amused smirk "Dustfinger has it ever occured to you that I lie?"

"But... you have a reader. Have that man read me back in! What use am I here anyway!" Dustfinger stuttered desperately "Why do you keep me here?"

"Why would we want to give you what you want?" Basta retorted from the corner, looking up from where he was playing with a knife.

"It's more entertaining to watch the animal wriggle in the trap, not let it go." Capricorn sighed "Orpheus is merely here if we should ever need him and he will not waste time reading you back in."

"You- you-"

"Promised?" Capricorn finished "I lie." he nodded and Cockerel jammed the barrel of his gun into Dustfinger's stomache leaving the fire eater gasping on the ground. Then he and Flatnose dragged him from the room.

"I wonder how those little brats will take seeing filthyfingers face again" Basta mused.

"That will be an interesting encounter" Capricorn agreed.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_This should be an interesting chapter... REVIEW! One more review and I reach the count of 100!_**

There are several things that ran through my head when a certain fire eater was cast into the storm shelter.

1) Ha! Serves you right!

2) Wait why are they throwing him in here again?

3) Didin't he... help them?

4) Who shall kill him first: Kat or Jo or both a the same time?

5) Option 3 would be quite comical.

6) What should I be doing?

"YOU!" both Kat and Jo had jumped to their feet.

"What the Hell are you doing here Bastard!" Jo demanded.

Kat began to scream profanities at him.

William and the others just looked confused.

I just stared.

"You act as if I wanted this to happen." Dustfinger muttered.

"Oh sorry if you've been inconvienianced!" Kat snarled "Give me a good reason not to destroy you right now you low life-"

"Guys" I said calmly standing. Actually I don't think it was me. More like someone else and I was watching them be calm from above.

Jo and Kat stared at me.

Dustfinger slowly got to his feet and met my eyes.

Without any hesitation whatsoever a punched him in the nose as hard as I could and he was down again.

"That's for being a lieing, cheating bastard, who has a knack for cheating everyone out of their peaceful lives for his own selfish reasons." I growled. "And you are getting every bit of what you deserved and I do not feel sorry for you whatsoever now."

I sat back down with a satisfied smirk.

"Holy. Crap" Kat stared "You are the last person I expected to do that but... that was awesome."

Dustfinger was smiling weakly holding his bleeding nose. "Suppose I deserved that."

I nodded once "Yes, you did. Now explain why you're here."

"Capricorn lied to me again."

"He does that alot" Kat commented.

"And he has no intention of having Orpheus read me back."

"Isn't that a minor greek god... of music or something?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Flashy."

"I know. Anyways, he tossed me in here. The only reason I gave you away in the first place was for the book."

"Which automaticly justifies everything" Kat concluded sarcasticly.

"It doesn't." Dustfinger looked at me "Callypso... I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have... I was desperate. Try to understand what it's like to be trapped here for 13 years." he looked so lost "Away from everything. I... but it's obviously beyond my grasp. I have no intention of ever helping those devils again. Not for as long as I live. Trust me."

"I won't trust you" I said after a pause. "And I won't forgive you just yet. You're going to help us get out of here. Then I will forgive you."

Dustfinger glanced at Kat.

"I trust Callypso. So I agree with her." she muttered "But next time I see a pine cone it's hitting your head."

Dustfinger smiled slightly then looked at the silent Jo.

She glared at him in silence then looked at us "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." then she lay down and didn't say another word.

Dustfinger sighed and twisted a piece of hay between his fingers "I have a feeling she won't ever be forgiving me."

"Maybe she will" I said but I wasn't convinced. "One day... but I don't think she'll ever forget."

"So um... your Dustfinger?" William asked "I heard you're good with fire."

Dustfinger smiled bitterly "Yeah."

"Cool me too!" William grinned "I control fire. That's why I'm here!"

"Interesting" Dustfinger nodded once.

"You are endlessly serious" William noted rolling his eyes "Want to play some poker Kit Kat?"

Kat stuck out her tounge at him "I'm too tired and lazy. I'm going to bed too."

"It is late" Alex pointed out "Maybe we should all sleep."

"I'm not tired-" William began.

"William" Alex gave a pointed stare.

"Ugh... fine." William sighed moodily and leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed.

I lay down next to Jo and found her eyes were still open.

"Jo?" I whispered "Are you-"

"Drop it Callypso" Jo muttered "I'm fine."

I shrugged "Ok."

Jo looked suddenly at me "Do not trust him Callypso. He lies well, he's good at appearing inncoent but he's not. Don't forget it."

"I don't trust him" I said evenly.

She studied me for a moment then nodded "Ok. Go to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I had a feeling that Jo wouldn't ever forgive Dustfinger and she would certinly never, ever trust him again.

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Thanks for all your reviews. I no longer have writers block thanks to some suggestions so speed shalt pick up! Enjoy!_**

"Capricorn wants to see you sweetheart."

Ah, what those six words can do to ruin my day. Especially when Cockerell is saying them. Basta too but... especially Cockerell. I just find Cockerell more annoying for reasons probably having to do with his stupid hair cut.

"Joy" I muttered getting to my feet.

"Don't die" Kat voiced as I left.

"Thanks Kat" I rolled my eyes.

Capricorn was sitting in his throne of... of... pompous annoyingness? Yeah let's go with that. Basta was next to his throne, smirking and playing with his knife as usual. Flatnose and a few others were there too.

"So what's this about?" I sighed. "I might as well find out what I'm condemned to do."

Capricorn's eyes narrowed "We've decided it's time to put you to use."

"Oh good I _hate _not being able to help" I said sarcasticly.

Capricorn must've grown a tolerance for my sarcasm because he didn't much react. "Over the past few years our job has been to remain under the radar from authorities."

"Yup you've sure done a bang up job of that" I smiled brightly "What, with terrorizing all of the local police into letting you be."

"We've decided that we need more influence on this new world of mine." Capricorn continued.

"Yours?" I stared. "Taking big leaps aren't you?"

"Our reader, Orpheus" Capricorn gestured to a man standing near by. He was looking down his nose at me. God I hate him all ready. "He has informed me of this worlds great wepons. We have been building up our forces of advanced humans."

"Biological freaks" I corrected. "Same thing I guess."

"But we believe we need a bigger push." Capricorn was just ignoring me! How rude.

"Get to the point, I'm bored." I yawned.

Capricorn smirked "Callypso. Do you know what a nuclear bomb is."

I stared "What?"

"A nuclear bomb" Orpheus spoke for the first time. "It's a bomb that-"

"I know what it is!" I snapped. "I meant 'what' as in 'are you freaking crazy!' I mean seriously!"

"With the threat of impending nuclear war I believe the government will cooperate." Capricorn finished seeming very satisfied.

"Russia couldn't manage it what makes you so special!" I demanded. "And what the Hell makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"If you don't agree to this." Capricorn said calmly. "We'll set the storm shelter on fire."

Panic settled for only a moment before I realized "Uh... Cappy? William, Alex and Dustfinger control fire."

"Well then" Capricorn glanced at Basta. "Don't think I won't have Basta deal with your friends. We still have the short ones brother with the same powers and I'm sure there are plenty more. And as for your friend Johanna-"

"You got rid of Hope and Maggie!" I snapped. "You don't have replacements."

Capricorn sighed "I'm sure there are many more like her in the world."

"Yeah just like plenty more of me?" I retorted.

Capricorn seemed to be getting ticked off "I will see that your friends are killed if you do not go through with this. A ceremony is planned for tommorow and you will be watched. If you right a suspicious word your friends will die."

My jaw clenched, my mind raced wildly for a way out of this. But I could find none.

"Just let me kill the little one now" Basta growled. "We'll still have her other friend for leverage."

"Don't even think about touching her Bastard!" I hissed.

Basta looked like he would like to kill me but Capricorn said "You don't control this Callypso. It's your friends lives or you write what I've instructed you to."

Basta smirked at me and stroked a knife.

"...fine" I mumbled in defeat. "I'll write out your stupid nuclear bomb."

Capricorn seemed satisfied "Excellent."

* * *

I was feeling exceptionally glum when I got back into the storm shelter. I didn't want to tell my friends what I had to do. Luckily I didn't need to. They knew already.

"Tyler told us" Kat muttered. "Snuck over here and filled us in. We'll figure something out Callypso."

I shrugged but I didn't really see a way out. Dustfinger and the other adults seemed to have the same resolve about the situation.

"I'm tired" I muttered "I'm going to bed."

* * *

"Callypso wake up!" Kat hissed in my ear.

"What?" I murmered sleepily "Is Capricorn dead?"

"No"

"How about Basta?"

"No"

"Any of the black jackets?"

"No"

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Wait Callypso" Jo urged me. "We think we have a plan."

I propped myself up on my elbows "I'm listening."

"Well" Kat began. "You're the only writer right?"

"Yes Kat, you know that." I nodded.

"And they can't do this without you right?"

"Obviously not."

"And there's no way out of this as long as you're here right?"

"Get to the point Kat."

"You're not gonna be here" Jo told me. "They won't be able to use you?"

"I'm lost." I muttered.

"We're going to fake your death Callypso" Jo grinned.

...well then.

* * *

**_CLIFFY! REVIEW!_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_Thanks for reviewing! Keep em coming my loyal peeps!_**

"We're going to... fake my death?" I repeated slowly. "What the Hell?"

"It does sound kind of wierd when you say it out loud" Kat mused.

"I know it sounds a little desperate..." Jo began.

"No" I disagreed "Desperate is when we actually kill me. This is brilliant. How'd you come up with that one?"

Jo shrugged "Just one of my brilliant ideas. Anyway listen closely cause this get's complicated."

"Yeah she lost me the first time she tried to explain it." William chimed in.

"Shut up Sparky and let her talk" Kat growled.

"Pipsqueak."

"Flash."

"Kit Kat."

"Flame boy."

"Twirp."

"Sir Sparks o l-"

"GUYS!" Jo thundered. "Shut. up."

"Yes ma'am" William and Kat said in unison looking like school children who'd just been sentenced to no recess.

"Anyway" Jo rolled her eyes. "To night you're doing the writing. Kat and I will probably be brought there with you for leverage-"

"Yippee for us" Kat said in a false cheery voice.

"-But the others will be left in here. With the lack of gaurds Tyler can get over here and let them out."

"And hope that no one else spots him or we're screwed" William sighed.

"Right" Jo nodded. "Now they'll get out start a few fires and start a riot between everyone. They'll be in black jacket disguises so it'll be hard to tell whose the enemy. Confusion shalt ensue."

"I love creating chaos." Kat grinned evilly.

"Me too" William agreed.

"AUGH! YOU AGREED WITH ME!"

"Did not! I stated my opinion!"

"You agreed! You're not supposed to do that."

"Well excuse me-"

Jo wacked both William and Kat over the head with a wooden board then continued. "In the chaos Tyler will find you and shoot you."

"Whoa, woah woah... back up" I protested. "Shoot me? How is that gonna work? I'm not invincible Jo."

"Your problem" Kat said mischeviously.

"Oh thanks Kat, really." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see..." Jo grinned.

"Please tell me I'm not going to die tonight."

"You won't... I don't think."

"I'm not reasured."

"We need the reaction fresh so we can't tell you." Kat explained. "But when there's a gun pointed at you and you hear the bang, drop."

"And you guys can't tell me-"

"No."

"Why again?"

"Morbid entertainment." Kat grinned evilly.

"I fear for my life." I muttered.

"We'll get you out of there." Jo promised. "But play dead until we tell you to stop."

"Assuming I'm not actually dead."

"Right."

* * *

When Basta came to get me I was a little bit more nervous for the nights events for before. The fact that I had no idea what my friends were planning was extremely un settling. I mean, how relaxed would you be if you're life was in the hands of a psycho and a devious mind reader? Oh and few pyros and the psycho's less scary than her brother. I don't think you would be very relaxed really.

But I didn't have many options. On the off chance I did die at least they wouldn't get an atom bomb. Either way I would love to screw up their lives.

The courtyard was full of benches and Capricorn in his throne thingy. There was a desk on a platform and some paper and pens for me. This brought back un pleasent feelings of de ja vu from Meggie's reading ceremony. Except this time I found myself in her shoes, not in control and relying on someone elses plan to save me. But I wasn't as trustworthy as her, not as care free. I knew well everything that could go wrong that night.

But I didn't have a choice did I?

Kat and Jo were there like they had predicted, restrained by Cockerell and Flatnose. I was glad Kat didn't have to deal with Basta... yet.

Actually I feared just as much for my friends lives as mine. If they died... no I wouldn't think about it. This would work... if only I could've written it down somewhere to ensure that.

No time for regrets now though. Chin up, glare set, tounge sharpened. Here we go.

* * *

**Third person!**

"Dustfinger are you ok?" William asked sitting down beside the fire eater.

Dustfinger smiled bitterly. "Fine... it's just... if things don't go well tonight then I'm to blame. I put those girls here in the first place."

William rolled his eyes "Don't worry. We've got this... I hope" he sighed. "I don't want to see any of them get hurt. Definetly not Kat-" he broke off suddenly red coloring his cheeks.

Dustfinger raised an eye brow. "You like her don't you?"

"No!" William protested. "I uh... just she's fun to agrue with an irritate and uh... of course I don't like her! Not like that uh..." he glared "Stop looking at me like that!"

Dustfinger shrugged and allowed himself a small grin.

There was a yell and a thunk from outside. Then a jingling of keys. The door opened and Tyler's head popped in.

"Ready friends?" he grinned mischeviously. "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

**_EVIL CLIFFY! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!_**


	22. Chapter 21

**_This should be... intense... I hope. If I write it well..._**

**_Callypso: We can only hope._**

**_What's with you Ms. Cynical._**

**_Callypso: Because of you I'm in yet another, nerve racking, possibly life or death situation!_**

**_Get use to it, this is adventure._**

**_Callypso: *mumble, grumble.*  
_**

**_And did I mention what's in store for the last book?_**

**_Callypso: OH COME ON!_**

**_Kat: sigh... I love watching comic relief._**

**_Jo: You are walking talking comic relief Kat._**

**_Kat: Yep, I'm awesome!_**

**_Jo: And so very humble... REVIEW!_**

I felt a familier tight feeling in my chest and the thumping of my heart against my ribs. I couldn't help but recall the day, four years ago, when I was waiting for the blue bird to see if my words would save Meggie and I. This time was worse because I wasn't in control. The prospects I was facing?

A) I have to wait around to be shot.

B) I may or may not die tonight.

C) My friends are risking their lives for me _again._

D) I don't even know the whole fricken plan!

Oh but whatever. I'm sure everything would be just fine. Just dandy! Isn't it always? Cause you know we have _such _amazing luck.

Did you happen to catch a hint of sarcasm there?

At my special desk of doom, where sat the paper and pen of doom, where I was to sit in the chair of doom while being watched by the Magpie of doom and write the atom bomb of doom.

...

...DOOM!

When I had sat everyone sat in silence and watched me intently. Mortola was just behind me, breathing down my neck, just to make sure she could read what I wrote.

I slowly picked up the pen and set it to the paper. Damn it, where was the distraction brigade?

Come to think of it I wasn't really sure how to write an atom bomb... I mean, not many people wonder how to do that in their spare time. Did Capricorn want a certain ammount of power?

Oh wait... he's Capricorn, he wants all the power in the world.

Did he want something small and hideable or something large and excentric?

Oh wait... he's Capricorn, he's the most ecentric villain I know.

I had just started to write the first few letters when gun shots started and a jet of flame shot through the night...

* * *

**3rd person (MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

"Lot's of people" William whistled softly.

"Yep." Tyler sighed adjusting the strap of his gun. "The more the merrier."

"The more the deadlier." Dustfinger corrected.

"Same thing" both boys grinned in unison.

Alex was peering from behind a building "Callypso's about to start writing. Let's go."

"Yeah." William raised a hand as if about to snap. "Medium or well done folks?"

Tyler rolled his eyes "Do it kid."

William snapped his fingers and a jet of flame burst out and shot through the night.

* * *

The next several minutes of my life felt as if in slow motion. At the first burst of flame my friends came in from all side, mingling with the black jacket crowd and throwing everyone into a chaotic jumble. Across the way I saw Kat elbow Cockerell in the gut and kick Flatnose away from Jo. Jo grabbed an iron rod (wait... where the Hell did she get that thing?) and began to skillfully manuver it in a way that knocked guns from hands with a flick of the wrist.

Who knew fencing could come in handy like this? I certanly don't think when Jo signed up for fencing that she considered this as a possible application of her skills.

...huh.

People were shouting, Capricorn was trying to give orders over the commotion. Some blackjackets were killing eachother in the confusion. Everything was happening so fast and yet so slow at the same time.

Then I suddenly realized that I should probably... move.

I jumped from the platform and shot into the chaos before the magpie could grab me. I weaved in out of blackjackets, falling guns, random fire and rocks until I found Kat and Jo standing back to back warding of five black jackets with an iron rod and some awesome martial arts moves.

"Hi" I said breathlessly.

"Hey there." Kat punched a blackjacket, snatched his gun from him and wacked him over the head with it. I stared as he crumpled to the ground. Kat held the gun out to me. "Have a dangerous wepon."

"You're too kind." I took the gun. "So what's the plan here?"

Then I turned and saw Tyler in front of me, gun pointed at my chest. Kat hit me hard in the stomache just as the bang sounded. The hit was so hard I keeled over without having to remember I was supposed to play dead anyway. Other then the punch there had been no pain. I froze where I was on the ground, letting my mouth hang slightly ajar and my eyes shut.

This is what seemed to stop the confusion. A silence fell and I could practically feel the eyes boring in to me.

_Do not look. Do not look. _I told myself over an over again. Kat and Jo had told me to keep playing dead no matter what but couldn't they hear me breathing? My heart beating against my chest? I could hear it.

After an icredibly tense silence Kat gave an awful, but probably fake, cry. "BASTARDS!"

The noises of fighting started again, metal clanging on metal, gunshots, yelling. I wanted so badly to see what the Hell was going on. But all I could do was listen to the sounds and hope I didn't get stepped on.

There were more sounds of shooting, rocks flying and probably Kat kicking peoples asses.

I felt two sets of hands picking me up and moving me away. At first I struggled but Dustfinger's voice came. "Just us Callypso."

I breathed a sigh of relief. THen and especially loud bang tore through the night. Or maybe it just felt loud because directly afterward Kat gave the most awful scream I'd ever heard.

"NO! BASTARDS! YOU BASTARDS!

_I will not open my eyes. I will not open my eyes._

It seemed like an eternity till the sounds of fighting faded, replaced by wind moving through trees.

"You can be alive again." William's voice told me.

I slowly open my eyes and sat up. William and Dustfinger were there beside me. Down the front of my shirt was a red liguid that looked convincingly like blood. I stared.

"They use them in movies." William kind of smiled. "Don't know how Tyler got a hold of them. Jo and Kat put a few on the inside of your shirt while you were asleep. Then Kat activated just before you were shot."

I remembered Kat punching me just before the sound of the bang.

"Oh, thats what she was doing." I nodded slowly then suddenly remembered the anguished scream.

"Kat... is she ok?" I demanded.

"Not the best word." William looked really bitter now.

"She's not hurt." Dustfinger told me.

"Who?" I asked my heart pounding. "Is it Jo? Who is it?"

Dustfinger and WIlliam glanced eachother then sighed.

"Tyler."

And just when I though the world couldn't get darker.

* * *

**_Next chapter I'll go back in third person and show you what actually happened during the battle._**

**_Kat:...I hate you._**

**_I know. REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	23. Chapter 22

**_And now what happened during the show down while Callypso was unhelpfully playing dead!_**

**_Callypso: Hey! That was my job!_**

**_Kat: Yeah that was the whole point of this face off anyway._**

**_...really? I thought it was to cause depressing drama and wreck your lives more._**

**_Jo: Well it is but that's more of an underlying point._**

**_Oh...right... REVIEW!_**

An ear splitting bang of the blank shot Tyler fired filled Kat's ears and Callypso dropped like a stone just as she was told. Kat had hit the fake blood capsual dead on (no pun intended) for maximum blood spillage.

A shocked silence rang through the night, a pleasent effect. Callypso was not supposed to die and they knew it. Callypso was their tool of mass destruction. In that moment Kat could've burst out laughing at how flawless this plan had been. This was the last thing anyone would excpect, the writer dead. Much less a faked death. They knew how much she and Jo were loyal to Callypso as a friend. This plan just seemed seamless.

But this wasn't over yet. They had to play it out. This Kat could do.

_Dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy. _Kat tried to convince herself Callypso was dead. That someone else she knew was killed. She thought about all the things that had happen, the deaths of her parents. And the emotion came with it in the most convincing performance Kat had ever done.

"BASTARDS!" she cried her voice sounding raw and ragged, tears welling up in her eyes (It's the dead puppy trick). "YOU BASTARDS! CALLYPSO! WAKE UP!"

Capricorn looked quite... annoyed? Sure, losing Callypso was an inconveniance for him but Kat wondered if he could show a little more emotion.

This was a great oppurtunity to kill some black jackets.

Kat whirled and lunged for the nearest guy she could find and punched him so hard his nose cracked (Damn, why couldn't Basta or Cockerell have been there). With the punch the shock stopped and the fighting started again. A confusing jumble of action.

Jo whipped her metal rod around like mad, suprisingly realistic blood lust in her eyes. Kat kicked the feet out from under another blackjacket, grabbed the back of his head as he fell and slammed his face down in the dirt.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed William and Dustfinger slip from the fight and move twoards Callypso. Then she saw through the fight Basta, who seemed to notice William and Dustfinger. His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

_Can't let his brain have time to process it. _Kat decided lunging through the crowd a gun in her hand. She dodged a falling black jacket and ended up in front of Basta.

"Bastard." she said in a cool voice filled with as much hatred as she felt in that moment (which was usually alot when any blackjackets were within a ten mile radius of her).

"Little brat" Basta drew a knife. Kat forced herself not to flinch and masked a twinge of panic with a glare.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" she lunged at Basta swinging with the gun, aiming for his lousy face.

Basta dodged and came at her with the knife which she deflected just barely with the gun. She was aware of Tyler fighting near her. If things got bad she knew he would be ready to step in. But things wouldn't go badly. They'd better not. She wanted to kill Basta herself... maybe Callypso deserved the pleasure more but in that moment Kat didn't care.

But she wasn't the one to be worried about. A sudden bang filled her ears like thunder-... and out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler fall.

"NO!" Kat shrieked feeling like her heart had just been smashed. "TYLER!"

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. Her heart beat thudding in her ears. She saw Flatnose lower his gun smirking... looking satisfied.

"Flatnose" Kat growled feeling rage was through her like ice cold water. But the momentary lapse in concentration gave Basta the time to knock her off her feet. She hit the ground and found herself staring up at that smirking face she hated so much, and the gleaming knife over her.

Kat thought she would die right then and there but a metal pole slid over her deflecting the blade.

Jo.

"Go!" Jo cried swinging at Basta with her metal wepon which he only barely managed to dodge.

_Yes. _Kat thought. _Help Tyler. _She jumped to her feet, gun in hand. "_Flatnose" _she snarled.

She wasn't sure the flat faced giant saw her coming but she knew he would remember her face. It would be his last sight. Kat suddenly had the barrel of the gun at his head. She didn't even hesitate to pull th trigger. With an ear splitting bang and a splatter of blood and brain, he fell. Kat stood, her face and clothes looking like they'd been splatter painted with red feeling nothing but a cold satisfaction before she remembered Tyler.

She ran to her brothers side. A red flower bloomed on his shirt, just by his heart. The bullet must've missed it by inches. He was still alive, barely. His heart was beating faintly.

"K-Kat" Tyler's eyes fluttered and he looked up at her. "You ok...Kitty?"

"My names not Kitty you idiot" Kat sobbed.

Tyler smiled faintly.

"We have to get out of here!" she heard Alex call from somewhere. "Now!"

"Right!" Jo punched Basta in the jaw and broke away from their fight.

Alex dropped to his knees by Kat and Tyler. "I've got him. Move Kat."

Kat let Alex take Tyler. Then they were all fleeing to the woods, Jo fending some off with her iron rod till they were through the forest. The rest of the black jackets they left in the confusion and the blood.

Kat was realizing just how flawed this plan had been.

* * *

**_And the award winner for the officially most depressing life in this series goes to..._**

**_Kat: ME!_**

**_I didn't even announce it yet._**

**_Callypso: You don't need to. You so obviously enjoy ruining her life._**

**_And how do you know that?_**

**_Jo: You laugh evilly whenever you write death scenes._**

**_...Oh...REVIEW_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_This is the last chapter before the epilouge! A great time to get your reviews in!_**

**_Callypso: We call this the depressing cool down where we get as much depressingness in as possible._**

**_Kat: Make you want to kill yourself._**

**_Jo: And make you beg for the next book._**

**_So there! REVIEW!_**

I stared at Dustfinger blankly. "Tyler's dead?"

"He could still be alive" William said grimly. "We had to get you out of there so we couldn't stick around to see."

Sudden footsteps reached my ears and Dustfinger and William jumped up, ready to fight. I relaxed as I saw it was only Kat, Jo and the others.

My relaxation vanished almost instantly when Alex layed Tyler down on the ground. He was pale as a ghost, his breathing labored. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth and stained his black jacket an angry red. Kat looked awful as she knelt down beside him, her eyes red, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Tyler." she whispered. "Stay with me. You idiot. Why did you go and get yourself shot."

"Flatnose..." Tyler murmered. "He was aiming for... for you. Your attention was on... Basta... I couldn't let you die..."

"What..." Kat hissed in a strangled voice. "You saved me? You threw away your life like that?"

"I didn't want you to die... too." Tyler's voice was barely audible. "Kat. You have to promise me you'll live. Promise..." Tyler trailed off, his face gone blank.

"I promise." Kat clutched at his hand. "God damnit I swear I'll live."

There was silence then Kat broke down, sobbing uncontrolably. The rest of us stood around the siblings in somber silence. Angela had tears on her cheeks. Jo was fighting tears. I felt like my heart was being crushed. This was to get _me _out of Capricorn's grasp. Now Kat's whole family was gone.

Tears flowing down my cheeks I glared up at the sky. Why did everything we cared about have to die.

* * *

None of us seemed to want sleep that night. The air was tense with silence as we sat, awake, our eyes scanning the trees for any movement at all.

William came up to sit next to me on a hollow log.

"How is she?" I asked noticing how hollow my voice sounded.

"She's barely moved." William sighed.

I glanced back at where Kat sat still holding Tyler's hand, her face empty and vacant.

"It's not your fault you know." William told me, reading my face.

"This was to get me out of here." I muttered glaring ahead at the silent forest. "It was all for me."

"Don't flatter your self." William rolled his eyes. "It was for all of us. You were our ticket out. We all wanted out."

I gave a bitter laugh "And the one who get's killed is the guy who helped us. Not the one trying to escape."

"He was trying to escape." William ran a hand through his hair. "That place was just as much a prison for him as us. It's not your fault. It's Flatnose's fault for shooting him and Capricorn's for being a blantantly evil Bastard with a god complex and no morals."

"Right." I managed a half smile. "I'll just take out all my anger on the bad guys from now on."

"Excellent logic." William half smiled.

A flicker of movement caught my eye from the trees and I squinted through the blackness to see what it was. Nothing was there.

"Something wrong?" William asked.

"Thought I saw something." I tried to shrug it off. "Maybe a bird or something. I'm just paranoid."

"Aren't we all." William sighed.

No joke.

* * *

Much later into the night most everyone had managed to get to sleep. Bruce, Angela, Dustfinger, William and Alex at least. Jo was checking the perimeter and Kat was obviously not going to sleep. I wasn't tired either. I just kept scanning the forest with my eyes.

"Hey." I heard the hollow, rough voice of Kat.

"Kat." I bit my lip. "Are you... ok?"

I felt stupid asking that question. Of course she wasn't ok. Now I could see how awful she looked. There was dried blood and dirt crusted on her face and clothing. Her eyes were empty, her face was pale and grim. She looked like death.

"Not exactly no." Kat said bitterly sitting down beside me.

We sat in silence for a long time.

"How did it happen?" I asked suddenly unable to contain my curiosity.

"Flatnose shot him." Kat fingered a blade of grass. "I was fighting Basta, I didn't see Flatnose try to shoot me but Tyler must've jumped in the way. I killed Flatnose. I shot a bullet through his lousy head."

This startled me. I hadn't heard that one. I didn't know Kat had actually killed Flatnose.

"Callypso do you think I'm a monster?" Kat asked her eyes trained on the ground.

"Wha..." I wasn't sure how to respond to this. "What are you talking about."

"When I shot Flatnose I remember..." Kat swallowed. "THe feeling of satisfaction. I had killed him. I had felt so gleeful. No remorse, no hesitation, I just pulled the trigger. I didn't flinch, I didn't feel guilt. I killed in cold blood."

"You weren't thinking straight." I assured her. "And they kill in cold blood too. They're worse then you-"

"That's the thing Call." Kat sighed. "_They _kill in cold blood. Not me. I'm not supposed to kill. And I just, killed. Like them."

"You're feeling guilt now." I pointed out.

"No I'm not." Kat gave a bitter laugh. "I'm guilty that I don't feel guilt. I'm still glad I killed him." she rested her head in her hands. "That's what scares me. I'm turning into a murder like them."

"God damn it Kat!" I growled. "You aren't a monster. You wanted to avenge your brother. Those bastards have ruined our lives. Your whole family is dead because of them damn it. You had every right. Don't go feeling bad about it. You did it to survive."

"Maybe." tears suddenly blurred Kat's eyes. "They're really all gone aren't they? My mom, my dad... Tyler... all of them."

I sighed having nothing to say. Kat sobbed and leaned her head against my shoulder. I hugged her tightly. My strongest friend was broken down. It made me feel broken down too.

"We'll be fine." I whispered as much to myself as to her. "I know we will."

But in the dark that night everything seemed far from fine. But we would keep holding on. Because at the end of every night is a new dawn.

Wow, how cleche is that?

* * *

**_Next chapter will be the epilouge!_**

**_Kat: See ya then folks!_**

**_Callypso: And REVIEW!_**


	25. Epilouge

**_Here's the epilouge! I'll upload the book three prolouge as soon as possible._**

"So ends another wild, psychotic adventure." I murmered snapping a twig in half.

"It isn't over Callypso" Dustfinger sighed. "As long as that copy of the book exists they'll always be around.

"We didn't fake my death for nothing." I stood. "So I think we're hoping it's over for us."

Dustfinger gave a bitter smile "You three do deserve a happy ending I suppose."

"Happy isn't the right word." I glanced over where Kat stood, her face blank and unreadable, her eyes tracing the outlines of the trees.

"Maybe not." Dustfinger started twoards one of the cars that Tyler had origionally stolen for us before the plan went into motion.

"Hey Dustfinger." I called.

He turned back around to look at me.

"I forgive you." I told him. "And good luck."

He smiled slightly "And the same to you." then to my suprise he walked right past the cars and into the forest. I guess he still has a hard time with the technology.

"So it's over" Kat sighed coming up behind me. "Knock on wood. And now what do I do. I don't really have a family to go back to."

"Niether do I." I sighed.

"Yes you do" Jo appeared behind us. "We're a family now. After all we've been through."

"We're good friends" I muttered. "It's not the same as a real family."

"Maybe not." Jo mused. "But family isn't really all through blood. It's the people you care about more than anything, the people you would go through Hell for. I consider you two more of a family than I ever will my parents. Because you're my best friends. You might as well be my sisters."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "Geez Jo, don't make us get all cleshe."

"Too late" she pulled us both into a hug.

"Ugh, the ultimate cleshe" Kat muttered.

"This isn't a book." Jo stepped back.

"Might as well be." I sighed.

"Hey you three!" William called from a car. "Don't make us leave without you!"

"Right." we hurried twoards the cars.

Fate brought me here and fate will take me away. But as long as I'm breathing, I'm the one who will decide whether or not I'm gonna go quietly with fate or not.

I was hoping now that fate would draw my story to a close.

Fate.

* * *

**_Now with that cleshe ending out of the way here's how I want reviews to go._**

**_1) please tell me what you thought as a whole_**

**_2) Who is your current favorite OC_**

**_Here's a shoutout to all my reviewers:_**

**_Eternal L0ve_**

**_bubbly4roxy_**

**_num1Ironhidefan_**

**_Polodo_**

**_Pink Pigeon_**

**_twilightfan818_**

**_TannerMalfoy_**

**_OCDSufferer_**

**_MorganxGarcia_**

**_werewolfluver19_**

**_CaraTheAuthoress_**

**_jesterprincess111_**

**_Heaven's Archer_**

**_CRAZYPINKGIRL_**

**_White Sunglasses_**

**_And you other people too lazy to review!_**

**_It's not too late! Love you all and as always REVIEW!_**


End file.
